Arthur's Crush
by cristina reid
Summary: Arthur's in love! With the school nerd!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was sitting with his two friends when he walked in. Arthur cursed the planet he lived on. Why oh why did he have to go to the same school as Arthur? With his skinny body and his big eyes and huge ears. Why would Arthur be feeling this way about him? The boy was a mess! Look at him standing , facing Arthur as if to tease with his looks.

And then there were those glasses! Black huge glasses that covered half his face, yet looked so cute with his sea-blue colored eyes. Arthur seriously felt bad when the boy ended up tripping and dropping his entire lunch, earning laughs from the whole school. Including Arthur's friends, who banged and the table and yelled as if falling was the funniest thing to happen to a person.

With his anger and annoyance, Arthur couldn't help it. He stood up confusing his friends, and when he walked over to the boy.

Merlin was smart, he knew that, but the whole school knowing it wasn't a very good thing. Especially when for the third time that week someone decided it was funny to stick out their foot and trip him.

Again.

Now, if Merlin was any other kid, he wouldn't mind. But when your family could barely afford the food they have and someone forces you to drop the whole thing, well, you seriously want to cry your heart out. Especially when it might be the only meal you get all day.

But what good would that do? They would just make more fun of you than they already did. He thought as he sat up on his knees. But it didn't stop him from blinking and making tears slide down his pale cheeks.

He picked up his sandwich and tried brushing off the dirt from the floor. He could hear the laughter that he nearly everyday tried to erase from his mind. But it was no use. He sighed and let the sandwich roll off his hand and back on the floor. He stood there, just staring at the food that had no hope. The sandwich that soaked with the fallen milk.

And where the hell did his glasses go!

Merlin felt around on the floor with his hands but felt nothing but spilled food.

"Looking for these?"

Merlin froze on the spot and looked up to the blurry figure in front of him. He rubbed his eyes then squinted. It helped a little, he could see a head... Merlin reached out his hand and felt the person lay the glasses in his palm.

"Thanks." Merlin said as he brought the glasses to his face. When he did, he quickly found himself gasping. It couldn't be.

"Are you ok?" Arthur Pendragon, the rich cat of the school was kneeling down and helping him clean up the mess. "Some people are so ignorant." Arthur said low.

Merlin looked around the lunch room to see everybody looking, then he looked back at the blond who stood up with the tray in his hand. Merlin stood up too. He reached out for his tray. "Thank you." He said low.

Arthur pulled the tray away with a look on his face. That look made Merlin think. Ah! Here it goes. You should have known better to think he would help you. "Please give me my lunch so I can eat in peace." Merlin said low, as he stared at the floor.

"You're not really going to eat this are you?"

Merlin bit his bottom lip and lightly shrugged. "I brought it."

Arthur frowned. "Why don't you just buy a new one?"

"I... don't have money, that's why I brought my lunch."

Arthur gave a small laugh. "Come on, you don't have $5.00?"

Merlin looked down ashamed. Figures a rich boy wouldn't know any better when they saw the poor kid walking around school.

Arthur's smile faded to a frown again. He sighed then nodded. "Come on." He breathed as he walked passed Merlin. The boy watched confused for a moment before following the blond. He froze when he saw Arthur throw his food in the trash. He stood with his mouth open and watched as the blond walked to the lunch trays and grabbed one.

"Well, come on."

"I don't have any money, I already told you that."

"Just get over here."

Merlin gulped then made his way over.

"Grab what you want." The blond said.

Merlin eyed him. This had to be a trick. He knew it. Arthur would put the food on the tray and the moment they got to the paying line, he would run and leave Merlin in the hands of the evil lunch lady.

Merlin's thoughts were proven wrong when Arthur pulled out his wallet. So Merlin slowly reached out his hand and grabbed a chicken sandwich, fries, salad and a juice. The food came out to exactly $5... that was before Arthur added the 2 slices of chocolate cake. After that, it came out to $9. After Arthur payed he handed Merlin the change. $1.

Merlin shook his head. "You don't have to-"

"Just take it. Buy a cake tomorrow."

Merlin wanted to protest again, but who would say no to chocolate cake? So he nodded and grabbed the dollar. "Thank you." He said low.

Arthur nodded then gestured towards one of the tables, just as Merlin lifted his foot to walk, another person thought it'd be funny to stick out their foot. Only this time, Arthur pulled Merlin back and brought his own foot on top of the one sticking out from under the table.

Painful yells filled the room making everyone stare. "Please! Please get off!"

"Say your sorry."

"I'm sorry!"

"No, say it like you mean it." Arthur said with narrowed brows.

"Oooo, ho, ho! I'm sorry!"

Merlin stared wide-eyed as the biggest jock in school stood moaning and holding his foot.

"Remember that next time." Arthur hissed then walked Merlin over to the table.

Merlin eyed everyone as he sat at the table and Arthur sat next to him. When they were finally seated, Merlin stood staring at his food, unsure if while he was eating Arthur would stick a fry up his nose.

Arthur reached out and grabbed one of the fries and ate it, so Merlin decided to also. Before he knew it, they were both eating out of the same tray.  
During this time Merlin had come to one conclusion, Arthur was beautiful. Why hadn't he noticed before...well, he never looked the blond in the face before. That's kind of hard to do when you're a nothing and the sexiest boy in school in the biggest somebody.

"So where do you live?"

Merlin froze at the question. "Why..."

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe I could walk you home."

Merlin looked the blond in the eye. "Why would you do that?"

Arthur gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "I don't know. I just do that. Don't you?" He looked at Merlin who stood with an emotion-less expression. The blond cleared his throat. "Ok... Do you ever laugh?"

Merlin shrugged and took a drink of his juice.

Arthur stared for a moment before he smile. "You want to hear a joke?"

Merlin stuck another fry in his mouth and nodded. "A man walks into a bar and says ouch." Arthur laughed, but Merlin just stared as he chewed his food.

"What's so funny about that?"

Arthur's smile faded. Maybe he said it wrong... Then the blond smiled again. "Do you like any TV shows?"

Merlin shook his head. "I don't want TV. The last TV show I watched, I dreamt Cookie Monster stole all the cookies." Merlin suddenly frowned. Should he have said that...?

Arthur then smirked. "Cookie Monster eh? That reminds me, if Cookie Monster calls for me tell him I'm not talking to him until he gets out of rehab."

Merlin, who had just drank juice, scoffed, making the drink go through his nose. Once he wiped his nose, he burst out laughing and after two hiccups, Merlin made a noice that Arthur would never forget.

He snorted, then laughed, then snorted again. The boy suddenly brought his hand to his mouth and blushed deep red. "...Sorry..."

Arthur only smiled. "Don't be. I think it's cute."

Merlin removed his hand from his mouth and stared at Arthur again. The boy sighed. "You know, the three years we've gone to this school, I never once heard you laugh."

Merlin shrugged with one shoulder. "Well, a person can't laugh with themselves, can they?" He said matter of factly. Then Arthur did something that sent shivers down Merlin's spine, he brought his hand up and over Merlin's the entwined their fingers.

"Well, don't stop laughing. It's adorable." The blond said low.

Merlin bit his bottom lip then reached out and bit his sandwich, anything to keep him from blushing again.

Arthur chuckled again. "You are too cute when you blush."

Damn...

"So... can I walk you home today?"

Merlin looked towards Arthur and couldn't help a small smile from escaping his lips, and he nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Because I was going to even if you said no. Anything to get your number."

Merlin laughed again, this time not stopping his snorting.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You guys are AMAZING! My god! I never thought I'd get so many reviews for something that so randomly popped into my head. Not to mention the requests for more! Thank you! As a treat I've decided to kneel to your requests and make this longer. XOXO Literally.

chapter2

As promised, Arthur had followed Merlin home. Poor Arthur, he looked like a little lost puppy and Merlin couldn't stop smiling at the blonds attempts at his phone number. It made Merlin blush. A lot.

"Hey Arthur!"

Both boys looked to the street to see Arthur's friends in their jeep calling out to the blond.

"Come on! We're going to Tony's to ransack his fridge!"

Arthur shook his head. "Maybe later. I'm going to walk Merlin." He yelled back.

"Aw! Boo!"

Merlin blinked and stared down at the concrete as the teens booed and yelled words he didn't even want to know the definition to, but ended up knowing anyway with his cursed brain.

"You're walking him? Where's his leash?"

Arthur sighed angry and shook his head. "I don't know, but I left yours at the pound." Arthur yelled back.

Merlin inwardly chuckled, especially when everyone in the car, "Oh-ed!"

Arthur brought his hand to Merlin's back, making those same shivers go through Merlin's spine. They continued walking for about half a block before Merlin stopped.

"Um... this is it."

Arthur eyed the old brown building suspiciously. "This is where you live?"

Merlin nodded. "It's not much, I know." He said low as he held his books to his chest. "It's what we could afford."

Arthur nodded still frowning. He forced himself to look away from the building and back at Merlin. "So are you going to give me your number, or what?"

Merlin broke out laughing. Damn snort! The boy dug in his pocket and pulled out a paper. He blushed and shrugged a little. "I had it ready since lunch." He said quietly. "When you threatened to follow me home."

Arthur laughed. "I knew it would work."

Merlin held his books tighter and smiled. "Well... thank you... for walking me home... and lunch."

Arthur nodded. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Merlin nodded back. "Yeah." Merlin suddenly felt kind of jittery. Arthur was still there after two minutes, and he was staring.

Arthur finally moved. "Well, bye Merlin."

"Bye...Arthur." Merlin shut his eyes and held his breath when the blond leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. When he opened his eyes again, it was to see Arthur's back, leaving.

Merlin found himself smiling as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. As he reached the fourth floor, Merlin was out of breath. He had to stop and catch his breath. When he finally did, he took another step and that's when the door opened and a loud squeal was heard.

A hand grabbed his and pulled him in the house. "I saw everything!"

Merlin couldn't stop his smile.

"Tell me everything! Come on, quickly!"

"Morgana, in case you haven't noticed, I nearly died walking up the stairs."

"Oh, come on! You're in good shape, it shouldn't bother you."

"Morgana, I didn't have to come up once, but twice. On the third floor, when I pulled out my inhaler it fell to the first floor. My luck." He said sarcastically.

Morgana tapped the brown couch with the purple quilt. "Come on, tell me. Who is he?"

Merlin sighed annoyed. "Morgana, just because you're my sister, doesn't mean I have to tell you everything in my life."

The burnet beauty stood staring at her brother for a moment, with that same look. She knew he was going to tell her _even_ if she didn't threaten to take away his collection of stuffed dragons.

Merlin suddenly smiled wide. "Oh my god!" He threw himself on the couch laughing. He sighed then frowned. "I feel like a little school girl." He looked towards Morgana, who was smiling lovingly. She was very loving. Merlin loved his sister, but when people looked at Morgana, they'd always ask the same question.

"Are you sure they're twins?"

Like it was even hard to see they were related. They had the same hair, eye color, skin, the only thing different were their features. While Merlin's were all cheek bones, Morgana had a sort of soft rounded cheeks, but very beautiful still. Their mother always said it was because when she was born, she wouldn't stop eating. There were even a couple of times she stole Merlin's bottle.

Merlin looked Morgana in the face. "He is beautiful." He said low. He frowned more. "Which confuses me."

Morgana matched his frown. "Why would that confuse you?"

Merlin raised his brows. "He is _the_ most gorgeous boy in the entire school, and today... he stuck up for me. He bought me lunch when mine fell, walked me to a few of my classes _and_ walked me home. _And_ gave me the most delicious kiss on my cheek." He brought his hand to the left side of his face. "And did I mention, he's rich?"

Morgana blinked. "What?" She said confused.

Merlin nodded. "Arthur Pendragon." He breathed with a smile. "He was so sweet."

Morgana nodded, suddenly not feeling very cheerful anymore. Arthur bloody Pendragon? What would that ass want with her brother? She didn't know, but she knew one thing, Merlin was happy and if that ass took that away, she was going to kill him.

The girl forced a smile then stood up from the couch and walked over to the fridge. "Mother said she's going to be late tonight. So it's just us for now. Father said he'll be home for dinner but has to go straight back afterwards."

Merlin nodded. "You're staying for dinner?"

Morgana nodded. "Merlin, just because I'm in an all girls school, doesn't mean I have to spend every single day with those crazies." She lay the cold pot of left over white rice on the table and kicked the fridge door closed.

Merlin nodded again. "Why would you even sign up for one of those?" He said confused.

Morgana shrugged. "It was free Merlin, I took the oppertunity when it was handed to me. Do you know how many girls wish they could go to this school?"

"Ah... no." Merlin laughed as he looked in the cabinets and found a can of peas. He undusted the top and read the date. After seeing it was good, he lay it on the table.

"Go wash up Merlin. I'll mix some ice with water, hopefully by the time you come back it'll be cold enough to drink and the food will be hot enough to eat."

Merlin nodded then walked towards the bathroom to wash his hands.

Review Please , if you want more :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I still can't believe it... I'm just speechless. So since you love this so much, I had to raise the rating from K to T, because I decided to add some drama in there.

chapter3

Merlin woke in the middle of the night when it got too cold in the living room. He got off his couch-bed then walked over to the small electric heater and tried turning it higher but it was as high as it could get. The boy sighed and shivered, rubbing his hands together trying to gain some heat.

Just then he heard a key in the door and it opened to show Balinor, Merlin and Morgana's father. Merlin smiled with chattering teeth when the man walked up to him and kissed his head of raven hair.

"What's going on, son?"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm cold."

Balinor lifted the electric heater and tried turning the knobs.

"I already did that." Merlin said smiling. "It doesn't work."

Balinor lay the heater back on the table and took his coat off, he then wrapped the coat around Merlin's shoulders and walked him back to the bed. "Come on, get back to bed."

Merlin sat on the bed and watched as his father went to make sure the windows were shut. "Where's your sister?"

"In her room, sleeping."

Balinor nodded then walked over to Morgana's bedroom. He hated having his family live this way. His wife working late hours, the same as he, leaving their children to care for themselves during the day. And for what? They barely made enough money to pay the rent. And a two bedroom apartment was not worth $600, especially if the heating didn't work and the owner was never around to fix it.

They decided to give Morgana the second bedroom and give their son the living room, because seriously the girl was a teenager, almost a woman, she could not share a room with her 16-year-old brother.

Balinor looked in the bedroom and sure enough Morgana was sound asleep. Then man walked over to the bed and lifted the corner of the blanket that was dragging on the floor. This, making the girl's eyes open.

"Father."

Balinor smiled. "Yes. Go back to sleep, love."

Morgana smiled and closed her eyes as Balinor leaned and kissed her cheek.

When the man left the bedroom, he walked over to his and Hunith's. After only five seconds inside, Balinor shut his eyes and silently growled. The man quickly left the bedroom and walked back over to the couch. He brought his hand to Merlin's waist and gently nudged him.

"Merlin? Merlin come on, you can sleep in our room."

Merlin opened his eyes again and looked sleepy at Balinor. "What?"

"Come on. The bedroom is warmer."

Merlin yawned and sat up with his father's coat still around him. The man sighed and brought his arms under Merlin's legs and behind his back. Sure any person would say, what the hell, why are you carrying such a huge kid? But Balinor didn't care. Merlin was his son, his one and only, and he'd be damned if he left anyone tell him how to treat and raise his family.

To a mother, her daughter would always be her baby no mater if the child was 30 years old. To Balinor, Merlin was his, no matter if he was 60 and the man was rolled over in his grave, Merlin would always be the baby he held in the delivery room.

He laid Merlin on the bed in the room and pulled the covers over the thin shivering body. After soothing the teens hair once, Balinor left, making sure to shut the door on his way out.

When Balinor walked towards the couch-bed just as the door opened again. The man walked over to his wife when she showed her face.

"How was your day love?" The woman sent a kiss to Balinor's lips.

The man didn't answer, but instead stared with a look of sadness. "I...was layed off."

Hunith blinked and stared with a look of worry. "You lost your job?"

The man nodded and grabbed his wife's hand then walked her over to the couch. When they were seated, Balinor sighed again. "My boss told me that they're knocking down the factory."

Hunith stood with her mouth slightly open and she shook her head nervously.

Balinor gulped just as nervous and forced a small smile. "How was your day?"

"My cold is still acting up so I went to the doctor today."

Balinor nodded. "Did he give you something?"

Hunith smiled. "No. When I showed him our insurance he laughed then turned me away."

Balinor's brows narrowed. "Why would he do that?"

Hunith forced a smile then reached in her pocket and pulled out a card. "It's expired." She whispered.

The man frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry, love."

Hunith leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry. Things will get better."

Balinor nodded in agreement. But if only he actually believed it.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was surprised when he was walking to school and he heard a horn. He was even more shocked when he turned to see a white limo stop next to him. The boy stared confused as the door opened and Arthur popped out, then Merlin smiled and he found himself blushing and pushing his glasses up with his finger.

Arthur held the door open with a smile. "What are you waiting for, beautiful?"

Merlin suddenly frowned. "Are you talking to me?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. I'm talking to the person next to you."

Merlin suddenly felt his heart crush. He looked to his left, then to his right then found himself frowning in confusion at seeing no one there and turning in a full circle.

Arthur laughed loud. "Merlin, would you just get over here!" He chuckled as the blushing boy made his way over. Arthur shook his head. and let Merlin walk in the car first then he followed after.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

All week went the same, Arthur met Merlin in front of the building in the limo. They drove to school, where Arthur walked Merlin to his classes, they ate lunch together, again Arthur bought Merlin's lunch when he saw the boy come empty-handed. By Friday Merlin was a complete mess when Arthur decided they would take the limo back to his house.

As they drove, Merlin couldn't seem to catch his breath. Arthur was sitting next to him and smelled sooooo good! Like strong soap and light scented cologne. He gulped and opened his math book, but was stopped when Arthur grabbed his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

Merlin gulped then forced himself to look at the blond's ice-blue eyes. Damn! That made everything worse. "...No." He tried. But he could tell by Arthur's look he wasn't falling for it.

Arthur closed the book and grabbed it. "What's wrong?"

Merlin shook his head. "Nothing. I...It's not your problem, don't worry."

Arthur frowned. "Tell me. If something's bothering you, I want to know." He said low.

Merlin gulped and licked his lips. "It's ok. Don't worry."

"I am worrying, Merlin. Now tell me."

The teen sighed and looked down. "Arthur why do you care about me?" He said low.

The blond blinked and looked sadden by the question. "Because I do." Merlin looked back at him. "Merlin, you're cute and adorable and sweet. And I just want to hold you and protect you from everything bad." Arthur grabbed his hand. "Now tell me, what is-" He was caught off by lips suddenly on his. He stood stunned for a moment, but when Merlin suddenly pulled back Arthur grabbed his face and brought their lips back together.

He nibbled and sucked the sweet, soft lips, enjoying the soft sounds that came out of Merlin's throat. Arthur pulled away then pushed Merlin until he was laying on his back, on the seat. The blond brought their lips back together and kissed Merlin desperately as his hands explored down the thin body.

Merlin suddenly pulled his lips away. "Arthur." He breathed. "Arthur stop."

Arthur suddenly pulled away. "What?"

Merlin stared breathless. "I'm not ready."

Arthur shook his head. "You're not ready to kiss?" He said confused."

Merlin shook his head. "No, for..." His eyes trailed to Arthur's hand that was inside his shirt.

Arthur chuckled. "I'm not trying to have sex Merlin."

Merlin frowned. "You're not?"

"No. I just want to touch you... Can I touch you?"

Merlin gulped again and eyed the hand that hadn't moved. He suddenly nodded. Arthur smiled and removed his hand. Merlin frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Your head nods yes, but your eyes say no." He leaned up so his face was right above Merlin's. "I can stick with our mouths touching. For now. I don't think I can last long without touching your body somehow."

Merlin smiled and reached up, grabbed Arthur's face and pulled him down so their lips met again. Neither of them noticed the car had stopped and been parked for five minutes already.

They both didn't have time when the door opened. "Arthur!"

The blond suddenly got off of Merlin and stared towards the door. "Father?"

Merlin slowly sat back up blushing deep red.

Uther looked from Arthur to the... what the hell was that? The man looked towards his son. "Arthur, I want you in my study."

Arthur nodded nervously. "Ten minutes."

"Now." Uther snarled, then turned and walked towards the mansion.

Arthur took a deep breath and looked at Merlin. "Come on." He rolled out of the limo.

Merlin gulped suddenly his throat had dried. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean... he looks kind of mad." He said low.

"Don't worry, it's not you." Arthur said back. "He's always mad."

XOXOXOXO

Arthur walked in his father's small room and found the man staring out the window. Uther must've heard the door. "So, who is he?"

Arthur sighed low. "A friend."

Uther turned and walked to his seat. "A friend? He looked much more than that. especially with the position I found the two of you in."

Arthur sighed again and tried looking anywhere but at his father.

"Who is he? Is he from around here?"

"No." Arthur answered simply.

Uther hummed. "Of course I can tell that with the rags he was wearing."

The bond's brows narrowed. "What's wrong with the clothes he was wearing?"

"Come on, son, those clothes can easily be bought at any bums yard sale."

Arthur's mouth slightly open. "I... I can't believe you just said that." He said low.

"Arthur, a boy like that, does will go for any type that throws themselves at his feet. He knows it'll be the only time he would get anything out of life."

Arthur shook his head angrily. "First he doesn't wear the right clothes and now he's using me?" He said sarcastically.

Uther leaned back in his seat. "Well, come on Arthur, it's obvious the boy isn't from this part of town. A boy like that would do anything for someone who has the pockets deep enough."

"You sound just like the other students at school." Arthur breathed. "I can't believe you."

"A little advice for you Arthur, do what you're going to do, then get rid of him as soon as possible."

Arthur turned angrily and opened the door. He gasped. "Merlin?"

The boy stood with teary eyes and seemed to be debating amongst himself. "I...I don't..." He seemed to be trying to control his emotions. "I...I'm going to leave."

"You don't have to." Arthur tried quickly.

Merlin blinked trying to rid the tears, and he nodded. "Yes, I do." He eyed behind Arthur and saw the man who had just crushed his dreams. "Good bye Arthur."

"Merlin please..." He watched Merlin literally run out of the house. Arthur's brows narrowed in anger and he turned towards Uther.

The man shrugged. "The truth hurts the weakest person."

Arthur shook his head even more angry and slammed the door, then quickly went after Merlin.

A/N: That's short :) I'll make another tonight, that just seemed like the right place to stop for a... cliff-hanger!  
Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Merlin walked all the way back home, only about two blocks, but still. During the time he walked it was time for him to think, and the moment he reached his apartment building, he knew that his thoughts were about to be led out in the open. Because he would now have to talk to a waiting Arthur, leaning against the building and Merlin could never take keeping his feelings inside for long.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Merlin said low.

Arthur gave a small smirk. "I flew."

Merlin shook his head at the joke, he didn't want to laugh. Arthur could see this, his smile slowly faded and he sighed.

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

Merlin shrugged. "Forget about it." He walked up to the door of the tall apartment.

"Will you?" Arthur asked suddenly.

The other teen stopped at the door and stood staring inside the smudgy window. He bit his bottom lip then slowly shook his head and turned towards the blond taking a deep breath.

"I'm... not rich Arthur."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "You're not? Thanks for telling me, I'll keep that in mind."

"No! could you stop with the sarcasm for one minute!" He sighed.

The blond shook his head. "Merlin, I don't care if you're not rich. I wouldn't care if you lived in the alley." Arthur suddenly frowned. _Wow_ really?

"Arthur, you don't have to feel sorry for me. Ok? I got along fine even before you looked out for me."

"Who says I'm looking out for you?"

Merlin brought his hand to his face and sighed annoyed. "Arthur, please. Why else would a rich, sexy boy who could get any one he wanted at school go after me?"

"Because you're cute." Arthur smiled.

Merlin scoffed. "No I'm not."

Arthur's smile slowly faded as he watched the burnet's eyes water. "What?"

Merlin blinked and walked back towards the sidewalk. "I'm not cute, ok!? I'm not sexy! I'm not rich! I'm..."

The blond pulled away from the wall. "What? What are you?"

Merlin gulped then sighed. "I'm me." He said low. "I'm the skinny nerd with the huge glasses, who talks with his mouth full and trips over his own feet. The one who has no friends and... milk goes through my nose. I can't even laugh right Arthur." He folded his arms and looked away from the blond. "Why would you want me when you could get some bimbo with too much make-up and six other boyfriends, who just can't wait to be the next Pendragon?" He repeated Uther's words with sarcasm.

Arthur chuckled breathlessly. "Merlin, I don't want some...bimbo with too much make-up, _especially_ if she has so many boyfriends." He chuckled half-heartily as he walked up to the other teen and grabbed his hands. "I want _you_."

Merlin sniffled and looked at their entwined hands then shook his head. "But I'm different. I don't-"

"That's why I want you." Arthur said low. "Because you're different. I don't care what anybody says, I don't care what my father says." He said with his brows narrowed. "It's those things you mentioned that make me want you. And I don't want somebody perfect, I could never win an argument with them."

Merlin laughed again that damn snort. His laugh was slowly taken when Arthur brought his hand to his cheek. The burnet shut his eyes and leaned into the touch while bringing his own hand above Arthur's. He reopened his eyes and looked into Arthur's slightly darker blue.

"Do you realize what you do to me, Merlin? I can't even think straight right now."

Merlin smiled. "I know the feeling."

Arthur leaned in closer. "And I love your laugh." He whispered.

Merlin giggled. Again his smile was slowly taken when he noticed Arthur was closer. Closer, closer, until their lips met in a soft kiss. Merlin opened his mouth slightly to get a better position of the blond's mouth. His tongue swiped over Arthur's bottom lip and he felt Arthur bring his hand to his neck and pull him closer. Merlin took one step closer and couldn't help but bring his hands to the bigger shoulders. His slightly smaller hands trailed down Arthur's chest and Merlin took the risk of opening one of Arthur's shirt buttons and sneaking his hand inside.

Arthur pulled away only about an inch with a smile. "Now, who's going a little too fast." He teased.

"Sh! I'm just touching." Merlin brought their lips back together in a more desperate kiss. He pushed Arthur until his back hit the building, leaving Arthur stunned. But Arthur payed more attention to Merlin's lips which didn't even move an inch from his. The smaller boy's hands where everywhere.

"Ahem..."

Merlin pulled his lips away and he lost his breath. The blush that came to his cheeks made him feel very dizzy, like he suddenly had a fever. "Father?"

Balinor tilted his head. "Have I...missed something?" He looked at Arthur's chest.

Merlin looked back at Arthur and quickly removed his hand from the blond's shirt like he was suddenly shocked. Merlin stood with his mouth open for a moment. "I...I can explain."

Balinor folder his arms and nodded. "Please do tell, son."

Arthur lightly cleared his throat and reached out his hand. "Arthur Pendragon?"

Balinor eyed the hand for a second, debating on whether or not to take the hand. Finally he decided the boy looked harmless and he shook Arthur's hand. "Balinor Emrys, Merlin's_ father_."

"Ah..." Arthur suddenly felt his knees quake. "Um... I should...go."

Merlin nodded desperately.

"I'll see you tonight, Merlin. Movie?"

Merlin licked his noticeable pink lips and nodded again. It wasn't a very romantic ask for a date, but at least it was one. Merlin's first date.

When Arthur was behind Balinor and the blond was sure the man couldn't see Arthur blew a kiss towards Merlin. The burnet smiled. He didn't noticed his father was already up the stairs in the building.

"Merlin!"

The teen quickly followed Balinor.

Once Merlin got upstairs he wasn't surprised to see Balinor sitting on the couch and looking straight at him. Merlin stood frozen on the door, unsure what to say, how to act, or even breathe.

"...His name is Arthur." Wow, that narrowed it down.

"He told me that." Balinor said. Oh, oh. Balinor had that look on his face, that... unreadable expression that no one could ever tell if he was sad, angry, hurt or-

"Why didn't you tell me Merlin?"

The teen bit his bottom lip. "Arthur... I...we just started...dating." He added low.

"Just started?" The man repeated. Merlin nodded. Balinor sighed then sat back in the sofa then tapped next to him. "Come."  
Merlin slowly and reluctantly walked over then sat down. He watched his father rub his hands as he stared at the floor then took a deep breath. After a while the silence became too much.

"He really is nice." Merlin blurted. "He cares about me."

Balinor looked at Merlin. "Does he?" He didn't sound convinced.

Merlin nodded desperately. "Yeah." He said low. "I didn't think so at first, but I think he really likes me...and I like him. _A lot."_

Balinor nodded. "Ok." He said low. Then suddenly stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

Merlin stood stunned. "That's it..."

Balinor stopped in his tracks then turned back around. "Listen son, I... couldn't care less about who you want to be with. As long as he treats you right, and makes you feel good about yourself, that is all that matters."

Merlin stood with his mouth still slighty open. "Really?"

Balinor went back towards the couch and sat back down. "Of course, son. Your mother and I, we just want you to be happy and outside you seemed... _very_ happy."

Merlin blushed and bit his bottom lip. "So...I can go out with Arthur tonight?"

Balinor nodded. "Sure. As long as he is a gentlemen and doesn't try anything,..." He looked at Merlin for confirmation. When he nodded, Balinor reluctantly agreed. Merlin was his son, no one would ever be good enough for him. "...Have fun." He stood up from the couch and walk back towards the kitchen.

"Morgana, what would you like for dinner?"

"Oh, I'm going out with some friends."

The man frowned. "Ok. It's me for dinner." He sighed and looked around the empty kitchen. He went back in the living room and sat back down on the couch.

"Didn't find anything?" Merlin said low.

Balinor shook his head sadly. "Your mother gets her pay today, so we'll have something later."

Merlin nodded and leaned his head on Balinor's shoulder.

A/N: Next chapter? The date, I just have to :). It might be up tonight.  
Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Merlin was looking through the closet for the best thing to wear. He wasn't good at this. What does one wear to a date with Arthur Pendragon when the date is to a movie?

"Sooo-"

Merlin gasped and turned around to see Morgana with a small smile.

"Is Arthur going to mail you back your tongue?"

Merlin stared in confusion.

Morgana shrugged as she peaked inside the closet with all Merlin's clothes. "You mean to tell me you don't remember?" She smirked. "The way he was holding you downstairs and his tongue ravished your mouth-"

"Morgana." Merlin groaned as he walked away from the closet.

"Oh I saw _everything_." She said as she followed her brother. "It was quite sexy actually."

"Morgana..." Merlin turned to her. "How long were you watching?"

She smiled wider. "I saw the whole thing, I told you that. And how he... pronounced his undying love for you."

Merlin gave a breathy laugh and shook his head. "Morgana-" He was back towards the closet to pick out his clothes.

"Aw, come on, Merlin! I think it's adorable how he falls head over heels for you. He's... different." She said low.

Merlin stopped his searching and frowned. "What do you mean?" He said low.

Morgana smiled sadly. "Merlin," She walked behind him and brought one hand to his shoulder. "You can't hide it. I've known for a long time already."

The boy blinked and chewed his tongue then cleared his throat as he turned and walked the other way towards the bathroom. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The young woman sighed. "I'm talking about Jeff. And Harvey. And-"

"I get it Morgana!" Merlin snapped. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I... don't want to think about that, ok? They didn't even like me."  
Morgana nodded. "I know. Which is why I didn't trust Arthur at first. I thought he was like the rest. But he's proven me wrong. _Without_ me having to kill him."

They shared a laugh.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah I... I thought he was the same ever since I met him three years ago. But four days ago, at school, I saw him different. And I know it sounds crazy, but it was like I met him all over again, you know."

Morgana smiled and hummed in understanding.

"I just... don't want to find out that he's like that." He blinked and couldn't stop a tear from rolling down his cheek.

Morgana smiled and walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry. If he tries anything, just... tell him I've taken my Kun Foo lessons."

Merlin broke out in laughter.

Morgana giggled. Then ran over to the bathroom. "And you know what... I think it's time for you to try a new look." She popped out with a small white box.

Merlin's smile suddenly faded.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was waiting for a while inside his car. When he looked back towards Merlin's building for the tenth time he smiled at seeing the boy come out of the door. Arthur's smile slowly faded. He opened the car door, got out and looked straight at Merlin who now stopped near the passenger door with his hands behind him and biting his bottom lip.

Arthur walked over and took a deep breath. "Wow."

Merlin gave a small chuckle. "So... what do you think?"

Arthur stood speechless for a moment. It was hard to believe that the boy in front of him was the same one he'd met all those years ago. The very one he'd talk to this morning! Merlin was in some loose black jeans with a white button shirt, the two top buttons undone. His hair was shiny, yet loose easy enough to realize that he didn't need anything to hold in the silky smooth touch.

Arthur's eyes trailed to Merlin's and his brows lightly narrowed. "Since... when do you wear contacts?"

Merlin shrugged and blushed. "They're my sisters." He lifted his hands in half way up his sides. "What do you think?"

"If you tried this look more sooner," He grabbed Merlin's shirt and pulled him closer. "I swear I would have ravished your sweet body way earlier." He puckered his lips towards Merlin's.

Merlin suddenly realize that they might have a show and he pointed to the fourth straight up.

Arthur stopped half way and frowned then looked up. The blond felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of the blue eyes staring down. He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers in a "hello" gester.

Merlin lightly laughed and grabbed Arthur's arm then turned him towards the car...

"Hm, no limo today?"

Arthur quickly pulled away and opened the passenger door. "No. It's just me and you. No drivers, no bodyguards." He gestured for Merlin. "That doesn't bother you, right?"

"No. I wouldn't care if we walked."

"Well, get in then."

Merlin playfully bowed then entered the car making Arthur laugh. He looked up towards the building and waved at Morgana who was smiling down. The girl waved back as the car drove off.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin looked around the car then soothed his hand over the leather hand rest. "Wow." He whispered.

"What?" Arthur glanced towards him.

"This must have cost a fortune."

Arthur laughed. "No..." He frowned. "Well yeah it did. An arm and a leg actually. But it wasn't my decision. If I could have my choice, I'd pick a small black convertible."

Merlin laughed. "A convertible?"

Arthur nodded and laughed too. "Yeah."

"Well, that's a step down from how much this might cost. I can't even imagine." He looked around the car again. He smiled when he looked up and saw a sun roof.

Arthur glanced towards him again and licked his lips as he looked back towards the road. Merlin looked at him and smiled. "So, whose car is this?"

Arthur smiled. "It could be mine in about a year."

"So it's your father's?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin looked around the car again. "It's really creepy." He said low.

Arthur burst out laughing.

XOXOXOXO

When they got inside the movie theater, they walked up to the list. "What do you want to watch?" Arthur asked.

"Hm..." Merlin looked through the list.

Arthur then smirked. "Why don't we watch a boring one?"

Merlin laughed. "Why would you pay for a boring movie?"

Arthur shrugged and leaned into his ear, making Merlin shiver when his breath tickled his face. "Because I don't plan on watching."

Merlin stared confused for a second before Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Merlin shut his eyes and gave a small throaty hum then giggled when Arthur brought his lips to his neck.

_"Oh_,_ that's just sick. Even the young ones? I can't believe it."_

Arthur pulled his lips away from Merlin's neck and looked behind them to see a two women eyeing them. The blond's brows narrowed. He quickly looked back at Merlin when the boy sighed.

"Maybe we should leave." He said low.

Arthur scoffed. "Hell no. I'm just getting started." He grabbed Merlin's hand and walked towards the stand. "Two for Sleepy Hollow."

Merlin looked around the crowed theater. He looked towards the door and frowned at seeing four older boys coming inside. The kind of boys no one wanted to be around, the kind that would one day have a nice pair of handcuffs. This thought was proven when one looked at him then smirked and blew a kiss towards him. Merlin couldn't help his look of disgust and brought his other hand so both his hands were holding Arthur's right one.

The blond looked at Merlin and smiled. "Let's get some snacks."

Merlin looked back at Arthur and quickly agreed by nodding and they both went inside where they bought an extra-large popcorn and two large sodas. Merlin made sure Arthur got a large box of chocolate covered raisins.

True to his word, Arthur didn't keep his hands off Merlin during the _whole_ movie. The moment the lights went out, Arthur grabbed Merlin's chin and their lips met.

Arthur made sure to dominate Merlin's mouth by holding his head in place and sending his tongue all over inside and out. He loved the feel of Merlin's warm, wet mouth, the sound of the throaty moans the boy gave. He liked the fact that Merlin, once again tried to take the lead in the kiss, it made things more exciting, more rough.

Arthur found himself getting more excited when Merlin got off his own seat then straddled Arthur's legs. Arthur couldn't keep his hands off Merlin's body. His hands snuck inside the burnet's shirt and trailed up Merlin's smooth back. Merlin pulled his lips away from Arthur's mouth and instead brought them to the blond's neck where he smelled Arthur's light and manly cologne.

"Hey!"

Merlin pulled his lips away and looked towards a flash light that was facing them he had to blink because of the brightness.

"This isn't a motel." The guard growled. "Find somewhere else."

Arthur smiled. "Trust me, if we were going to have sex, we would have done it already."

"Arthur." Merlin blushed and pulled away to sit back on his seat.

The blond chuckled and pulled Merlin back down so he was sitting on his lap. Merlin gulped and looked towards the security guard who was staring angrily.

"Either get out or I will use force."

Arthur's smile faded. "What?"

Merlin look around the theater to see the caught the attention of everyone else. He sighed then stood up. "Come on Arthur." He grabbed his chocolate raisins with one hand, Arthur's hand with his other and pulled the blond to his feet.

Arthur looked the man in the eye as he passed him. "Arthur Pendragon. You might know my father, Uther Pendragon of PI."

The man's eyes widen as he watched Arthur's eyes trail to his name tag.

"Good day Mr. Henry. I'm sure we'll meet again." Arthur smirked then grabbed Merlin's hand and left.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was chewing his chocolates when they got outside laughing loud. "What an ass that man was." He whispered annoyed.

Arthur brought his hand around Merlin's shoulder and brought his lips to Merlin's cheek. "He was just jealous because he can't have you."

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Right." He looked ahead and frowned. "Arthur..."

The blond looked towards where Merlin was looking and his eye widen. "No! No, no, no, no. No!"

Merlin watched with his mouth slightly open as Arthur ran around his black car with busted windows and airless tires.

"No." Arthur looked around the street, then slammed his hand on top of the car.

Merlin gulped and stood staring, speechless. What was one suppose to say when a very, very, very expensive car just got destroyed. "I'm sorry Arthur." He took a deep breath. "M-maybe we should walk..."

Arthur looked at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry Merlin. This... is possibly the worst date you've ever had."

Merlin smiled sadly. "No. It was actually the best."

Arthur stared. How can this possibly be the best date ever. As if to answer, Merlin walked closer.

"The... the last three dates I had, each one...well, lets just say they thought I would be _easy_."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "What?" He breathed."

Merlin nodded. "They thought that a boy like me would... _put out_ on a first date. When they saw I wasn't even close to giving myself up, they spread rumors that I did. That's why we moved here three years ago."

Arthur pulled away from the car and walked back to Merlin, he wrapped his arms around the thin body and just held him.

A/N: Phew! That was long! It's not considered one of my stories if something "at least tiny" doesn't happen during the date. Bun don't worry, no rapes. Though I know some of you are like, WHY NOT?! lol Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

"Sometimes I wish I could run away." He whispered.

Merlin looked to his left and stared at Arthur. After their practically failed date last night, Arthur decided it'd be best for them to finish the next day, during day time where no one could be bothered without someone else seeing.

The two boys lay next to each other on the warm, green grass in the park closer to Merlin's building. Their bodies lay opposite ways, but their heads still lay next toi each other, so when Merlin looked at Arthur, he saw the blond upside down.

"Why would you want to run away? You have everything." He said with a small smile.

Arthur turned to his left so he was staring Merlin in the eye. He shook his head sadly. "I don't have everything, Merlin." He looked back up at the bright blue sky. "Sure I have money and... a big house, but I still feel lonely. I don't have a family like you do. I mean there's my father but, he's ut most night working an I don't have any siblings, so... my nights are spent alone."

Merlin blinked as he stared at the blonds features from where he lay. "You're not alone, Arthur.'

Arthur turned back to Merlin and the burnet smiled. "What am I here for? If you run way, then I'll be alone again."

Arthur smiled.

Merlin turned on his side so his whole body faced Arthur and he smiled back. He reached out and brushed the soft, blond hair back. "If you ever feel alone Arthur, I'm here."

Arthur smiled still and gently shook his head. "This can't be happening."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

Arthur turned the same way Merlin was so they faced each other. "You, Merlin are the most...perfect boy I have ever met."

Merlin gave a small breathy laugh.

"I'm serious!"

Merlin shook his head. "Me? Perfect?" He pushed himself up so he was sitting on the grass. Arthur frowned suddenly when he saw Merlin's smile gone. The blond sat up too.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Merlin shook his head. "Your words are...too kind, Arthur. If anyone is too good to be real, it'd be you, not me."

Arthur only stared.

Merlin looked at Arthur. "You are the first person... besides my family, who talks to me like I'm somebody, makes me feel special, like you actually want me for me."

"I do." Arthur said back.

"That's what confuses me." Merlin whispered with worried eyes. He cleared his throat. "Everyone at school makes me feel like an outcast, including a few teachers."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "What?" He said low.

Merlin nodded. "Mr. Sanders... he kicked me out of class when I finished my test an hour before everyone else. He said...he called me a smart ass."

Arthur's brows narrowed more. "You didn't tell anybody?"

Merlin shook his head. "It'll only cause more problems for my parents. They already have so much on their mind, I don't want them to worry about me too."

Arthur laughed. "Merlin, they already worry about you."

The other boy stared confused.

Arthur smiled. "Your sister... Morgana? She somehow got my number last night and was very..." He cleared his throat. "Descriptive about what she'd do if I tried something with you."

Merlin chuckled. "What?"

Arthur nodded. "She was scary." The blond breathed.

Merlin laughed. "That's my sister." They shared another laugh, then Merlin sighed low. "Yeah. She doesn't like any of the boys I bring home ever since... you know..." He took another deep breath. "She thinks every boy is going to try to throw themselves on me."

Arthur licked his lips and nodded once more, then leaned in closer to Merlin. "You know, I would never do what those other boys did, right? I would never try to force myself on you. I would never-"

He was silenced when there were suddenly soft lips on his. His eyes fluttered shut. He reached out and grabbed the back of Merlin's head and pulled him closer. He inhaled the scented kiss that was Merlin. The smell of baby shampoo and fresh soap. Arthur uselessly tried to pull Merlin closer and thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth. He hummed at the taste of the strawberry's the boy's had shared earlier. Arthur gnawed and nibbled at Merlin's pale pink lips then slowly pulled away.

Merlin exhaled a deep breath. "I know." He whispered.

Arthur blinked suddenly confused. "...What?"

"I know that you would never hurt me." Merlin said just as low. "So you don't have to try to convince me."

Arthur gulped then licked his lips. "Ok." He breathed.

Merlin smiled again. "Why don't you come to dinner tonight? My mother is off work for today, you can meet her too." The boy offered.

Arthur suddenly felt dizzy. "...Um..."

Merlin nodded. "You won't have to be worried about being alone tonight." He said low.

The blond gulped again. "Uh... when you put it that way." He smiled and nodded.

Merlin nudged him. "Come on, my family doesn't bite..." He frowned. "Except maybe Morgana, but I'll keep an eye on her."

Arthur laughed. "Ok, ok. I'll be there."

"Really?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin nodded back. "Good." He said low.

Arthur licked his lips. "How old is your sister?"

"16."

Arthur suddenly frowned. "You're twins?" He asked surprised.

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. Some people don't see it, but..."

"I see it." Arthur said, then he reached out and pulled Merlin's glasses off his nose.

Merlin blinked rapidly then squinted. "I can't see a thing." He laughed.

Arthur laughed then pulled the glasses back on his own nose. "Wow." He pulled the glasses off then pushed them back on Merlin's nose. "Those are strong. Why don't you wear the contacts she gave you?"

Merlin pushed the glasses up his nose and shook his head. "They're too uncomfortable. I like my glasses."

Arthur laughed. "You are such a nerd."

Merlin looked at him with raised brows.

The blond leaned back on his elbows. "And I mean that in the most awesome, adorable way."

Merlin smiled and lay sideways so he was laying on Arthur's shoulder.

XOXOXOXO

He watched from a distance with narrowed brows. The sight sickened his stomach. Arthur was so close to the boy. This boy, he would bring down the Pendragon name. He would have to do something. What did Arthur see in the skinny boy anyway? Why would his son shame their name all for a boy who probably couldn't find his own backside most of the time?

He was going to have to get rid of this boy, one way or the other.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Merlin was picking up little pieces of paper from the floor when the door to the living room opened. He heard a little gasp and looked up to see Morgana and Hunith standing there.

"Oh right, who are you and what have you done with Merlin?"

The boy stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"Morgana, leave your brother alone, he's just helping." Hunith said as she handed the girl the bag she was holding.

Morgana scoffed. "Mother, he never helps unless he wants something." She pointed out.

Hunith glared at Morgana. "Go put the food away." She said low and nodded towards the kitchen. She shook her head as Morgana left then looked at Merlin who suddenly bit his bottom lip.

The woman sighed and folded her arms. "What is it now?"

"What?" Merlin said back.

Hunith stared. "Even though your sister is wrong in the way she points things out, she is always right."

Merlin licked his bottom lip then quickly put the broom aside and sat down on the couch, which he tapped for his mother to sit next to him. Hunith rolled her eyes at Merlin's gester, he seemed to be acting more like an adult these days, which scared the living lights out of Hunith.

"What is it, Merlin?"

The boy cleared his throat. "...Well, I want you to meet someone."

"Oh?"

Merlin nodded nervously, then slowly spoke. "Father and Morgana... vaguely met him. But they seemed to scare him."

"I heard that!" Morgana yelled from the kitchen then suddenly walked into the living room.

Hunith tilted her head. "Him?" She repeated.

Merlin nodded again.

Hunith sighed irritated then stood up from the couch. "Merlin." She sighed.

"Mother please?"

"Merlin, remember what happened with the rest?"

"Arthur's not like that!" Merlin argued.

"How do you know that?" Hunith suddenly turned and faced Merlin, who was following close behind.

Merlin shook his head. "I... just do."

"What if he tries something on the first date?" Hunith argued back.

Morgana laughed and again Hunith glared.

"He... didn't try anything." Merlin said low.

Hunith's head snapped towards Merlin. "You've already been out with the boy?"

Merlin forced a small smile. "...Yes? Three dates actually."

Hunith sighed again then walked towards the kitchen. Merlin looked at Morgana with a pleading look. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you'll owe me." She said low. Then she turned and followed her mother. She walked in the kitchen and frowned at seeing Hunith sitting at the table and sniffling. "Mother?"

Hunith glanced at her then looked back down at the table. She sensed when Morgana sat next to her, and felt slight comfort when the girl brought her hand to her shoulder.

Hunith sniffled again. "Doesn't he realize what those other boys did?"

Morgana smiled sadly. "Of course he does. That's why it's taken him so long to actually trust someone." She shook her head. "It's been almost two years. I think that's long enough without dating to figure out you don't want to be alone forever."

"What if he gets hurt again?"

Morgana smiled still. "Merlin's growing up, he wants to love just like everybody else. And... if anything happens, he'll know much sooner because he learned from his past."

Hunith shook her head, still not satisfied with the answer. "I'm afraid I can't protect him forever."

Morgana laughed. "Sorry Mother, but you can't protect either of us forever. And... no matter how much I want to punch Arthur Pendragon for taking Merlin out, I know I can't protect Merlin forever either."

Hunith gave a small smile.

Morgana smiled back. "We'll just have to let our little Merlin make his own decisions."

Hunith still shook her head. "I'm not ready for my children to grow up."

"They all grow up, Hunith dear."

The woman turned to the kitchen threshold where Balinor suddenly appeared.

"It doesn't mean they won't need us as adults." He walked over to her and kissed her head. "But Morgana is right, we have to let Merlin grow up." He looked towards the girl. "Merlin told me Arthur is coming for dinner, go help him clean up."

Morgana nodded then stood up from the seat and left the kitchen.

Balinor stared down at Hunith and smiled. He leaned down and sent a kiss to his wife's neck then whispered. "If these children don't grow up and get out of the house, I'll never get to be with you." He said lustful.

Hunith laughed when the man grabbed her.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin watched as Hunith and Morgana cooked and Balinor sat reading the newspaper. Merlin being nervous was a understatment. His leg kept bouncing and his breathing was labored.

"Relax son." Balinor said from beside him.

Merlin looked at the man who still had his head in the newspaper.

"He'll be here."

As if to prove the man, there was suddenly a knock at the door. Merlin quickly stood up from his seat.

"It's him."

"Merlin, go open the door." Balinor said as he lay the paper on the coffee table.

"Um... yeah."

Another knock.

"Ok, just... Father please be nice. You too Morgana!" He yelled towards the kitchen.

"I'm always nice!" The girl yelled back.

Merlin stared.

"Ok. Ok. I'll be nice."

Another knock.

"Son, the door."

"Father, you and Morgana scared him last time. Please, please _pleeeease_ don't-"

"Ok, Merlin go open the door." Balinor said. The man sighed and shook his head as Merlin walked towards the door.

Merlin stood in front of the door, exhaled a deep breath then reached out and opened the door. He gave a big smile. "Arthur, you made it."

"Of course." The blond shrugged then leaned forward and gave Merlin a gentle peck on the lips. He was caught off when suddenly when Balinor cleared his throat.

Arthur pulled back then brought his fist to his mouth and faked a cough. "I uh... brought you something." He pulled his hand out to show a fancy red box.

Merlin smiled and grabbed it. "It's beautiful."

Arthur nodded. "I was thinking flowers, but then.. too girlish. So I thought chocolates would be best. And I know you like chocolate, because on our date earlier, not only did you eat your ice cream, you ate mine too." He smirked when Merlin blushed.

"Come in." Merlin silently cursed when his voice squeaked.

Arthur walked inside the house and held up his other hand when Morgana and Hunith walked towards him. "Uh..." He used his hands to split four roses, two flowers for each. He eyed Morgana. "Peace offering?" He said hopefully.

"Oh they're lovely." Hunith interrupted and sniffed the roses in her hands. "I'll put these in water." She turned towards the kitchen.

Arthur smiled at her retreating form then looked back at Morgana who was watching his every move. Arthur cleared his throat. "Um... I hope that threat isn't on at the moment."

"It's on." Morgana said quickly and darkly. "I still have the stick, and I still know what to do with it."

Arthur gulped. "Ok..."

"Morgana, love, go help your mother in the kitchen. Dinner is almost ready." Balinor said with a smile as he looked at Arthur when he sighed in relieve.

Morgana glared then turned inside the kitchen.

"Thank you." Arthur said low. "She's... very scary." He gave a small chuckle.

Balinor's smile suddenly disappeared. "What so scary about her wanting to protect her brother?"

Arthur's smile faded. "Uh.. nothing... nothing." He said lower. Then he turned towards Merlin, who stared with a apologetic look on his face.

"Arthur, why don't I show you around?"

"Yes! I mean... I'd like that." He quickly made his way over to Merlin as the boy walked towards his parents bedroom. Merlin pointed to the room across. "That's Morgana's room. We can't go in, she's very territorial. This is my parent's room, that's the bathroom." Merlin smiled a little and shrugged. "And we're in the living room. You already saw the kitchen." He suddenly blushed. "I know it's not much compared to what you have."

"No. No." Arthur whispered. "It's wonderful. Maybe one day, I'll get an apartment just like this." He said as he looked around the living room. He suddenly frowned. "Where's you bedroom?"

Merlin bit his bottom lip. "You're in it."

"Ah... And to think I was going to invite you there so we can have some alone time."

Merlin playfully slapped his chest. The boy suddenly frowned when he felt his hand stuck to Arthur's chest. He didn't want to remove it. It was like he felt the strangest... protection in touching Arthur. Like he would never be hurt again. Merlin gulped nervously then looked into the blond's royal blue eyes.

Arthur brought his hand to Merlin's and smiled. "Are you ok?" He whispered.

Merlin gulped again as he stared at the hand above his and he nodded.

"Dinners ready." Hunith called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Merlin quickly made his way over.

XOXOXOXO

Dinner went by quickly. Arthur kept complimenting on how delicious the meatloaf and potatoes were. When he heard Morgana made the potatoes he really couldn't stop, he tried everything to get on the girl's good side.

Then desert came and Arthur nearly fainted at taste of Hunith's homemade blueberry pie.

He stuck a spoonful of his third slice in his mouth. "This truly is the best pie I have ever tasted, Mrs. Emrys." He hummed in delight.

The woman smiled lovingly. "Please call me Hunith."

"Do you always eat like this?" Morgana burst out.

Arthur stared with his mouth full.

"Morgana." Balinor scolded. "Manors."

""I'm just saying Father, we usually have left overs. What are we supposed to eat tomorrow."

"Morgana." Hunith warned. "Be nice. Besides, we always seem to manage and Arthur is a guest."

The girl scoffed. "You weren't saying that earlier." Sh said under her breath. "Ow!" She glared at Merlin, who kicked her under the table.

"Arthur, would you like some tea?" Hunith offered.

The blond shook his head. "No thank you. I couldn't eat another bite."

"Really? Ow!" Again Morgana glared at Merlin who kicked her under the table.

They all joked and laughed until 9PM came and they watched a movie. At 10 o'clock Morgana yawned and stretched. "Well, I gotta go to bed. I have school tomorrow."

Arthur blinked and looked at the clock. "Ten o clock? I should be going." He stood up from the couch. "We have school tomorrow too." He said to Merlin.

"Arthur I pack you some more pie." Hunith said as she walked towards him with a plate. "There's also some meatloaf and potatoes."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you Hunith."

The boy stretched then got off the couch. "I'll walk you down." He winked and Arthur smiled at the gester, knowing what Merlin really wanted. He helped Merlin off the couch and they both made their way down stairs. When they were downstairs Merlin grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt and pushed him against the roll of mailboxes.

"Wow.." The blond couldn't get another word out because suddenly there were lips on his. Soft sweet lips. Arthur grabbed Merlin's head in a harsh grip and turned them around so Merlin's back was to the mailboxes instead. He pushed his body against Merlin and hummed at the sweet taste of his mouth. Arthur slowly pulled away, sent one last soft kiss to Merlin's mouth then smiled. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." He whispered.

Merlin nodded. "It's a date." He whispered back. Then sent one last kiss to Arthur's lips and watched as the blond left the building and walked towards his car directly in front. Merlin smiled as he watched the car drive away and Arthur waved.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Merlin and Arthur climbed out of the limo right in front of the school. Merlin wasn't surprised when they caught the attention of all the other students, some sitting on the school steps, others just walking around. But Merlin wasn't used to it just yet. It had been two months since they started going out and he was turning more and more heads as the days went by. Of course he turned heads, he was, as some students put it, shagging with the school's prince. The sexiest, richest, beauty, who caught everyone's attention and everyone tried to get.

But he choose Merlin.

Merlin gulped nervously as he watched a small group of three walk up to them. He knew who these were.

"Arthur! Where have you been all weekend? I tried calling!" The one named Steven said as he ran past Merlin, completely ignoring him. Then, the one named Tony ran past him, and the last one named Willard, who walked slowly behind the other two. This one creeped Merlin out.

A lot.

The blue-eyed, dark-haired, 18-year-old boy seemed to always be eyeing Merlin. Merlin noticed this the day he went to Arthur's tennis lesson. Willard was also there and when Merlin turned to him, he noticed the older boy staring.

Just staring.

"Arthur." Willard called low, but loud enough or the blond to hear.

Arthur gave his friend a smile.

"Where have you been all week?"

The blond smiled and eyed Merlin. "We were busy."

Willard glanced at Merlin before looking back at Arthur. "I see. What, you don't have time for your friends anymore?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm just spending some time with Merlin. You guys have each other but-"

"What? The pathetic looser has no one, I know."

Arthur frowned when he saw Merlin look down at the ground. The blond forced a small smile then walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Merlin does have someone, he has me, and I'm going to stay with him until he tells me to buzz off." The blond frowned. "Though I don't think I would listen. I'd stay by his side even if it meant-"

Merlin bit his bottom lip trying to stop his smile. Like he could ever tell Arthur to leave him. Pfft!

Willard's brows narrowed suddenly. "Stop right there Pendragon. You should think and choose your words wisely before you go and give something away you might need." Then he walked past the two boys, with Steven and Tony following.

Arthur's brows narrowed as he watched them leaving. "Are you threatening me?" He said sarcastically.

Willard only glanced back. "No. I'm more like giving you a heads up." The teen suddenly back around, faced Merlin and winked when he was sure no one was looking.

The boy's brows narrowed and he frowned then took a cautious step back.

Willard then continued to walk away with the other two teens.

Arthur held his arm around Merlin tighter and kissed his forehead. "Come on, I'll walk you to class." He said low.

When they got to Merlin's math class, Arthur turned him around and Merlin stared confused. The blond only smiled. "I got you something." He said as he dug in his pocket.

Merlin frowned as Arthur handed him a small black...

"A cell phone?" Merlin said with a small smile. He looked back up at Arthur, who was nodding. "I already have a phone." Merlin said more confused.

Arthur chuckled. "Not a cell phone. I want to make sure we can reach each other even when you're not home."

Merlin chuckled. "Why would you want to do that?"

Arthur only smiled as he took out his cell phone and started walking backwards away from Merlin.

Merlin laughed. "Where are you going!" He yelled, as Arthur walked to the end of the hall. The boy suddenly frowned when the other turned the corner and disappeared. Merlin blinked even more confused then slowly turned to go in his class. Just as he took one step inside, he heard a beep.

Merlin blinked even more confused, before he realized the small device in his hand was vibrating. He looked down and pressed the small button that blinked. He had never blushed and felt so good at the same time.

He looked back down the hall to see Arthur smiling peeking through the corner, smiling. Merlin sighed, then turned and literally ran towards the blond, when he reached him, Merlin threw his arms around Arthur, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. He pulled back and shook his head happily.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Arthur smiled back and brought their lip back together in a softer kiss.

No body saw the eyes watching. They watched with hatred, disgust but at the same time, envy. Willard looked back at Tony and Steven, who was standing behind him. "I think it's time for Arthur's level in this school to be lowered."

Tony tilted his head. "What is he doing?" He said low.

Willard's lips lined and he passed the two teens. "He kissing the freak." He said with even more hatred.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _I'MMMM BAAAAACK!_

chapter10

Merlin was smiling and staring down at the cell in his hand. Arthur had texted him all day during the classes they didn't have together, and it came to the point where the phone buzzed just as the teacher had passed Merlin. The minute class was over Merlin texted Arthur.

_Thanks a lot. You're lucky Mr. Smith doesn't know the difference between a calculator and a cell phone buzz._

Arthur texted back.

_That's a history teacher for you. Meet me at the gym room, I need a kiss_.

Merlin blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"On my way." He said low as he texted.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur looked up from tieing his shoe in the indoor tennis court on the first floor, then got back up and dug in his pocket. The blond frowned. "Where's my phone?"

XOXOXOXO

Merlin smiled as he brought his phone in his pocket then used one hand to hold his books and the other to reach out and push the gym door open. When he was inside, his smile faded to a frown. "Arthur?"

No answer.

Merlin walked inside until he was near the seats of the empty gym. He laid his books down and gulped nervously as he looked down at his buttoned shirt. The boy bit his lip, then reached up and undid the first two buttons, making sure Arthur could see his collarbone. Then he pulled his shirt out of his pants, so it hung loose. He wiped his face with his hands then smiled at nobody.

A smile that suddenly faded when he heard the small noice. Merlin frowned and looked towards the gym doors when he heard the small click, then slowly made his way over.

"Arthur?" He reached the door and tried to pull them open. Then when worry hit him hard. He pulled the door harder then harder. Then he pushed, hoping against everything that he just pushed the wrong way. He had done it before.

Now wasn't one of those times.

"Hey! Hey this isn't funny!" He pushed and pushed again. He jumped when someone banged on the door. He looked through the small square window and his eyes widen at who he saw there, holding a lit match and smiling. Merlin blinked confused. He looked down at his feet and just noticed the liquid beneath his shoes. He looked back up and shook his head violently.

Too late. The match was let go. Merlin jumped back when flames quickly flooded the doorway and where he was just standing. "No!" He yelled when he saw the person was now gone. "Don't leave me here!" He coughed when during his scream, the black smoke suddenly and very quickly entered his lungs, making him gasp and choke.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was looking through his tennis bag for his cell when the alarm went off. He stared towards the door when it burst open and a frantic student ran in. "The third floors on fire!"

Arthur stared confused, as it took a second for the words to sink in, but he quickly realized what was going on when the students started screaming and running out of the tennis court. He left his bag behind and ran for the door.

In the hallway, there's was too much commotion to think. Everyone was screaming in panic, except a few teachers, who were trying to get everyone out the exit in an orderly fashion and in one piece.

Arthur had just exited when he saw someone he knew very well. "Mr. Ridge!"

The teacher looked at the blond.

"Mr. Ridge, where is Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly as he noticed the head of raven hair was no where in sight.

The teacher tried holding his breath as he helped to lead the last of the students out. "Merlin didn't come to my class today."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "What?" He whispered. "He never misses your class."

Mr. Ridge shook his grey-haired head. "I tried calling his parents, no one picked up."

"Merlin's in school today!" Arthur argued. "I was with him this morning."

The older man shook his head and moved out of the way to let the firemen pass inside the school. "Then he's around here." He looked around the hundreds of students. "It'll take some time."

Arthur looked around and he quickly ran towards the other students. Some had ash and their faces blackened. Probably the students who were on the third floor at the time of the fire. Arthur shook his head and looked around hoping to see a familiar face. He finally did.

"Willard!"

The teen looked towards Arthur. "You're alright!" He stated towards the blond.

"Yeah. Listen, have any of you seen Merlin?" Arthur looked to Tony and Steven.

Willard shook his head confused. "I thought he was with you." He said even more confused than he looked.

Arthur shook his head. "No. I was at my tennis practise, Merlin was supposed to be in Mr. Ridge's class, but Mr. Ridge said he didn't show."

Willard looked at the other two boys next to him then looked around the other students. "He has to be here." He said low.

"We need to split up." Arthur suggested.

"Why don't you use your phone? Call him!" Tony argued.

"I can't find it." The blond argued back, getting very irritated and even angrier.

Willard nodded. "Ok. I'll go with Arthur, check the left. Steven, Tony, you both check that side."

Arthur nodded then quickly made his way towards the other side, Willard walking after him. Just as Arthur was almost there, the school door burst open, two firemen running out and calling for a paramedic. Arthur stared confused as the two walked past him, but when a third came out, carrying a bundle in a firemen's jacket, Arthur broke down.

"Merlin!" He ran up to the man carrying the boy, but was quickly held back when a few paramedics pass pulling a gurney on wheels. The blond stared wide-eyed. "What's going on!" He yelled.

He watched as Merlin, covered in ash and soot was layed on the gurney and the paramedics quickly began hooking breathing machines to his nose and mouth.

Arthur stared around like a lost confused puppy in a crowed street. "What's happening?" He whispered. He took a step forward and when he felt someone grabbed his arm, the blond harshly pushed them then ran towards the gurney.

He was about three feet. He could see Merlin just laying there, looking fragile and broken and... dead. Arthur froze where he stood.

"Is he dead?"

One paramedic looked towards him. "Listen kid, you can't be here."

"Is he dead!" Arthur ran towards the gurney and reached to grab Merlin's face in his hands.

"Kid, you can't be here!" He was pulled before his hands touched the boy.

"Merlin!"

There was suddenly a long beep. All the paramedics turned to the machines hooked up to the boy. "Let's go! Let's get him out of here!"

Arthur could only watch as two medics pushed the gurney towards the ambulance, while another straddled Merlin's tiny body and began CPR. Arthur was finally let go when the ambulance was taking off, and he didn't have time to reach it.

Arthur looked towards the school where the door opened again and more firemen came out. One holding a very small red pump in his hand. He walked up to Mr. Ridge. "You said the boy's name is Merlin Emrys?"

The teacher nodded sadly. "Yes. That's his inhaler, he's had asthma since he was a baby."

The fireman shook his head angrily. "We're going to need to investigate."

Mr. Ridge stared back worriedly. "What's going on?" He said low.

"We think the fire was intentional." The fireman explained. "Not only was the blaze blocking the entire exit, the doors to the gym were locked from the outside, leaving no way for the boy to escape."

Arthur's brows narrowed. "What?" He walked closer to the man in the orange suit and grabbed his arm. "Are you saying someone tried to kill Merlin?"

The fireman looked the blond up and down. "I'm afraid I can't share that information with you."

"He's my boyfriend! I love him! Now tell me!"

The fireman shook his head. "I'm sorry kid." Then he turned and left the scene.

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Look up there! Has anyone noticed my book cover for this story? I couldn't stop laughing when I made it. lol.

chapter11

Dr. Glade was a very tired woman. She had just finished a 38 hour shift and was on her way to her office then head straight home for an equally 38 hour-long nap, when yet another emergency rushed passed her and paramedics were yelling to get more IV's to hook up to a young boy's arm.

"What happened?" She took out her small flashlight and opened one of the boy's eyes and flashed the small light.

"16-year-old, got caught in the middle of a school blaze. Smoke inhalation, possible third degree burns to his left arm."

Dr. Glade opened lifted said boy's arm and hissed and the dark red marks. "Get me some bandages and hook up two IV's to his right arm. Get as much liquid into this boy as possible." She told another doctor. The paramedics stood back with a look of relieve. Their job was done, now it was up to doctors, and the boy's fate.

"Doctor?" One paramedic walked up to the woman as he looked at a clipboard. "A teacher from the school...Mr. Ridge, said he was very close with the family. Boy's name is Merlin Emrys. I have the contact information for his family."

Dr. Glade nodded and grabbed the offered paper.

"Doctor? One more thing. The boy has asthma, and takes Albuterol Sulfate Inhalation Aerosol."

Dr. Glade nodded. "I'll get him started on the medication as soon as he wakes."

"Doctor!"

She looked back just as the monitor started beeping rapidly. "He's going into respiratory distress! Get more oxygen!"

XOXOXOXO

2 Hours Later

Dr. Glade walked out of the small room that now held a sleeping boy, who had gone through double surgery's. One to get the burned skinned off his arm and the other... she sighed. She didn't want to think about it.

She lay the chart on the front of the door, so if one of the other doctors had to check up on the boy, they'd know what to do. She then walked towards the front desk.

"Nina? Could you please get some more fresh coffee?"

The woman at the desk nodded quickly and stood up at the Doctor's desperate tone. "I'm sorry to tell you, Dr. Glade, but the boy's parents are here."

Dr. Glade sighed exasperated. "They were bound to come sooner or later."

"The woman... Mrs. Emrys, she's been hysterical ever since. She tried going inside the surgery room four times, and tried to get a hit at Dr. Fredric. Her husband finally got her to calm down about half an hour ago."

Dr. Glade nodded. "Might as well talk to them now." She turned towards the waiting room.

XOXOXOXO

Balinor sat on the hard chair in the waiting room watching as his wife paced back and forth in front of him for the past half hour. The man sighed for what felt like the thousandth time. "Come sit down, love. You'll tire yourself out before we can even see Merlin."

Hunith just glared at him. She exhaled a deep breath then continued her pacing and shook her head angrily. "I knew there was something wrong with that school, I just knew it." She said low. "What kind of idiot school doesn't have fire sprinklers? Or security guards for that matter? Or even cameras!"

Balinor shook his head. "Sweetheart-" He tried.

"Don't you sweetheart me." Hunith snarled. "I told you I didn't want him going to that school. He doesn't belong there! The moment he gets better, he's switching."

"Don't you think you should leave that choice to Merlin."

"No." Hunith said simply. "There's a reason why we're the parents. It means we make the decisions."

"You are taking this too far, Hunith."

The frantic woman stopped directly in front of him. "How could you stare me in the eye and say that?"

Balinor only stared.

"Doesn't it bother you that someone tried to kill our son?"

Balinor shook his head. "Of course it does. But we don't know if it actually happened that way. They're still investigating."

Hunith shook her head even angrier. "I don't c-" She was caught off by the door opening and a woman with red hair pushed back in a short ponytail, and green eyes walked in.

"Merlin Emrys?"

Balinor jumped from his seat. "Yes, that's us."

"Is our son, alright?" Hunith asked with worry.

The doctor smiled. "Merlin's fine. He's out of surgery, but it took a lot of energy out of him, so he's resting."

"I want to see him." Hunith said with no room for argument.

Dr. Glade looked at Balinor, who smiled apologetically. The woman smiled back then looked towards Hunith. "I have to warn you, the state Merlin is in is very disturbing."

Hunith's eyes slowly widen. She quickly walked past the doctor. "What's wrong with my son?"

Balinor followed along with Dr. Glade.

XOXOXOXO

Dr. Glade stood in front of the door. "I'm going to have to prepare you for what yu are about to s-"

"Move, I want to see my son." Hunith literally pushed the woman and barged inside the room.

Balinor eyed the doctor, wh shut her eyes and slowly shook her head. The man gulped nervously.

"What's wrong with Merlin?"

The Dr. Glade looked back at him. "Your son went through two surgery's. One was to get the dead skin off his burned arm. The other..." She sighed. "When he went int respiratory distress, we couldn't find the source. Until we took x-rays, we noticed that the smoke had stayed in his lungs. The only way to clear his airways was to... cut his throat, so we could add a breathing tube."

Balinor stood staring for a second before he literally felt his head spin. He looked at the door took a deep breath, then pushed the door open.

Inside, he saw Hunith sobbing over Merlin.

Merlin, who had his eyes shut peacefully. But the wires and machines hooked to his arms and mouth and throat didn't look so peaceful. Balinor watched as his son's chest slowly rose and fell, and the monitor next to him beeped in a short rhythm.

"Mr. Emrys..." Dr. Glade asked worriedly when she saw the man almost fall backwards. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "Are you ok?"

"I-I need to sit." The man whispered, then slowly slid down on the cold hospital floor. He brought his hands to his eyes and held his breath, trying his hardest to hold it in.

It didn't work.

The man broke down sobbing.

Dr. Glade nodded sadly. "I'll bring you some water." She said low, then she looked at Hunith. "Take as much time as you need."

Hunith nodded and sniffled.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Arthur went home as quick as possible. The school had decided to let the kids go home after the fire, in case there was still danger in the school. He dropped his books on the coffee table then ran towards the kitchen and leaned over the running sink. He stood there for a few minutes, hoping the nauseous feeling in his stomach would disappear.

"Son?"

The blond turned and saw his father standing near the threshold to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, turned back towards the sink and began wetting his face.

"The school called Arthur. They said there was a fire."

Arthur raised his head. "Yes." He agreed.

"They also told me that a student died."

Arthur turned the water off then turned towards his father. "He didn't die."

Uther stared for a second. "...Anyone we know?"

Arthur sighed annoyed then walked past Uther and towards the living room while speaking in a low growl. "No one you'd think was important."

Uther's brows narrowed as he eyed his son, as the boy switched his shoes for more comfortable ones. He saw the sadness in his son's eyes, the hurt. Uther saw it. "It was that boy wasn't it? Marlin."

Arthur stopped what he was doing and stared down at the way to expensive tiles on the floor. His brows narrowed in anger. "His name is Merlin." He said annoyed.

Uther stared, anger starting to show on his face."I thought I told you to stop seeing that boy two months ago."

Arthur ignored the comment and grabbed his keys as he walked towards the door. "I'm going to see how everything went at the hospital." He gasped when his arm was grabbed in a harsh grip and he was turned to face an angry Uther.

"Why do you care so much about that boy? There is nothing he can give you."

Arthur pulled his arm away. "That's where you're wrong. He's given me everything."

Uther scoffed. "What? Fleas?"

Arthur stared for a moment before his own anger hit. "You want to know what he's given me! Freedom. Happiness. Love. Someone to talk to. I don't feel alone when I'm with him." He brought his hand to the door knob and turned it. "That's more than I can say for you." He snarled, then left the house.  
XOXOXOXO

When Arthur got inside the hospital, he quickly found Merlin's room after asking a nurse. The blond suddenly found himself frozen as he looked through the door window and saw Merlin laying there. The blond gulped dryly.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned to his left. "Hunith."

The woman smiled sadly as she held a fresh cup of hot coffee in her hand. "How are you doing sweety?"

Arthur slowly shook his head, his eyes glazing over. "I've been better." He said low, then looked back towards the room door.

Hunith smiled and nodded. "You know... Merlin hasn't been as happy as he is when he talks about you, in years." She stated.

Arthur gave a very tiny laugh. "I know the feeling." He said low.

Hunith looked through the door. "Are you going to go in?"

Arthur gulped nervously. "I want to, but..."

"You're scared." Hunith finished.

Arthur nodded. he couldn't put it better himself. What was he suppose to do once he went in? Talk to Merlin as if he wasn't hurt? As if he was up and healthy at the moment?

"You know Arthur, Merlin tells me what the two of you talk about when you're alone... what you do."

Arthur quickly looked at the woman.

Hunith again smiled sadly and nodded. "I know I'm not Merlin but, I can listen just as well as he can." She said low.

Arthur's lips parted to speak back but no words came out. He cleared his throat instead. "Thank you." He whispered.

Hunith smiled then took the last step closer and sent a small kiss to the teens cheek. The action made Arthur suddenly freeze. He'd never been kissed that gentle before, except by Merlin. But this kiss was different from Merlin's romantic kiss, it was full of love, but more of a protective caring.

Arthur was cut from his thoughts when Hunith touched his arm. "Go inside. Merlin would love to hear from you."

The blond frowned confused. "But he's-"

"He can still hear Arthur, even if he's sleeping, his mind and heart won't deny you." With that, the woman walked past him and towards Balinor, who had come from the men's restroom.

Balinor watched as Arthur took a deep breath then gently pushed the door open and disappeared inside the room. The man looked to his wife, who still smiled.

"Give them some time." She said low. "Maybe Arthur's voice is what Merlin needs to wake up."

Balinor nodded, but really not wanting to let Arthur alone with his son.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur very slowly and cautiously walked up to the bed, being extra careful not to step on any of the machine cords that layered around the bed. Arthur held his breath when he saw the tube sticking out of his love's throat, also layered with bandages. The oxygen sticking out of his nose, the three IV's sticking out of Merlin's right arm, the bandages on his left arm. It was too much for the teen and he suddenly broke down. Bringing his head to Merlin's and kissing his cheek. Arthur ended up grabbing a fist full of the raven hair in his fist.

Arthur sniffled. "Please come back to me." He whispered. "I need you. I love you, you know that. So you can't leave me. Do you know what that would do to me? It would kill me to lose you." He sent another kiss to Merlin's forehead. "You're so strong, Merlin, I know you'll make it through this."

He looked down at Merlin's paler than usual face. "And I promise, when you do get better, I'll be there everyday and I won't rest until I find who did this to you. I'll find them and make them pay, no matter what it takes. " He said with more anger.

"I didn't know Arthur Pendragon could cry."

The blond's brows narrowed and he turned around. He stood shocked when he saw who stood there, holding a small bunch of white roses in their hand. "Willard?" He said confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked in anger.

The other teen tilted his head. "I thought you wouldn't be here for a few more hours Arthur. I didn't want you to find out this way."

The blond's brows narrowed more. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The other boy's blue eyes trailed to Merlin frail form. "We've been dating for a month."

Arthur stared for a moment before he charged. "Get the hell out!"

"Arthur, I thought you should know the truth! I'm your friend!"

The blond shook his head angrily. "You're a liar." He snarled.

"I'm not Arthur, I swear. We-"

"You're a liar." Arthur hissed again.

"How can you be so sure?" Willard said back.

"Merlin isn't like you." The blond said dangerously. "You may have been unfaithful, but Merlin is not like that. And there's nothing you can say to make me think different."

The other boy stood staring for a moment before a small smiled appeared on his lips. "It was your fault Arthur. If only you'd given me what I wanted, I would've stayed."

The blond shut his eyes in even more anger. "Just get out."

"I'm still willing to take you back." The other said low. "I still have my king sized bed."

"Get out!" Arthur pushed the teen out forcibly then through the white roses at his chest. "Do not come back to see Merlin. If I see you within ten feet of this hospital, I'll make sure you actually need to be in here."

Willard smirked. "I have my ways Pendragon. I always get what I want." He eyed the blond up and down then turned and left.

Hunith, who was standing outside the room, stared with worried wide eyes. "Arthur, what's wrong? Who is that?"

The blond stared down at the woman and his eyes teared up. He shook his head angrily then through his arms around the woman. "You said I could talk to you. I need to."

Hunith pulled back and stared worriedly. She nodded and brought her arm around the teen. "Come on, love." She whispered.

A/N: Confusing? Let me know :).

Does this count as T rateing?

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

_"Merlin... Merlin can you hear me?"_

_"Give him some time. He's already waking."_ A soft and unfamiliar woman's voice said.

_"I can't believe it_." A man's voice whispered. This one was familiar. "_After all this time. Merlin, son, open your eyes for me."_

He tried, he really did. But his eyes felt like they were glued together. He opened his mouth to speak and tell them.

_"No, Merlin, don't speak. You had a breathing tube in your throat and we had to pull it out."_ The woman said. _"If you talk, you are more than likely to damage your vocal cords since your throat is not yet healed."_

Merlin gulped. His throat felt so irritate and dry, it hurt just to breathe... Did she say a breathing tube?

Merlin suddenly felt a warm hand on his right one. _"Merlin, squeeze my fingers if you can hear me."_

That voice, it made Merlin feel jumpy inside. He needed to hear that voice is what it took for Merlin to open his eyes. He quickly shut them when the brite light in the room hit his pupils.

_"Dim the light, will you_?" Dr. Glade asked Balinor.

The man quickly obeyed and turned the round switch lowering the brightness in the room.

_"Ok, Merlin... open your eyes_."

Slowly, very slowly Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He looked directly up at the ceiling above him for a moment before looking at the person holding his hand. He cursed his bad eyesight. He knew who was there, Merlin just wanted to see his face. The boy squinted.

There was a small happy chuckle. "Here love." Merlin recognized his mother's voice instantly. He felt her gentle hands on his face and suddenly he could see clearly as he stared directly at Arthur, sitting on a chair next to the bed and still holding his hand.

"Merlin, it's so good to see you finally awake."

Merlin looked towards the voice and saw Morgana standing on the left side of the hospital bed.

"I was so worried. I thought you'd never wake up."

Merlin blinked confused. Wake up...? What had happened?

As if reading his thoughts, the Doctor walked closer to him and started examining his eyes with her small flashlight. "Merlin, do you remember what happened? Don't talk, just nod or shake your head." She added quickly.

Merlin thought for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

Morgana looked worriedly at Dr. Glade.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly normal for someone who's had trauma to blank out the situation for a couple of days." The woman said sweetly. She then turned and nodded at Hunith and Balinor. "I'll give you a couple of minutes with him. I'll be back with a tray, it's important for him to eat something after being out for so long." She said then walked out of the room.

Merlin blinked even more confused. He opened his mouth.

"Merlin..." Arthur said scolding. "You know what Dr. Glade said about talking."

Merlin eyed him before shaking his head and looking down at his arm. He blinked and lifted his bandaged left arm up, confused. He looked around at the people around him.

"Merlin, son, you were in a fire." Balinor explained.

The boy's eyes trailed to Arthur when the blond spoke next. "At the school. They say someone locked you in the gym room then set the whole third floor on fire so you couldn't escape."

Merlin's breathing picked up and he shook his head.

"They found evidence, Merlin." Morgana whispered. "The room was locked from the outside with a chain and there was gasoline on the whole third floor that led half way inside the gym. It was good that the whole gym didn't have gasoline, or you would have been set on fire within a few seconds."

Merlin's eyes trailed back to Hunith, who suddenly had tears trailing down her cheeks. "The police have been here the whole time, love." She eyed the door. "You're under protective custody until they find who tried to kill you."

Arthur licked his lips and exhaled a breath. "Can I... have a moment with Merlin?"

Balinor looked down at the blond.

"Please?" Arthur said low. "It's important. I've waited all month."

Merlin's eyes snapped towards the blond. Month?

Hunith nodded knowingly. "Take all the time you need." She gently grabbed her husband's arm then pulled him towards the door. "Let's go Morgana."

The girl eyed Arthur for a moment with a serious look. It was that look that always scared Arthur, letting him know that nothing hurtful better go on with her brother. She then turned and followed her parents.

Arthur made sure the door closed before he turned back to Merlin. "Merlin I..." He trailed off, when suddenly he was gently pulled forward by his hand that held Merlin's, making him stand up from his seat and lean over the boy.

He watched as Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When Merlin opened his eyes they were teary. "I..."

"Merlin, don't talk." Arthur whispered urgently. But Merlin just shook his head stubbornly.

"I...t w..s ...im." He rasped. He shut his eyes, angered by his dry throat. He tried to talk again, but his voice wouldn't listen.

"Merlin, just calm down. Rest your throat, there's time to tell me what you want later. Right now, there's something I want to tell you."

Merlin blinked worried. He nodded once for the blond to continue.

Arthur nodded back then slowly leaned so he was sitting on the side of the bed next to Merlin. "You know how those boys at your old school...you know..."

Merlin slowly nodded still confused.

Arthur brought Merlin's hand to his lips. "I should have told you this earlier, Merlin. I don't know why I didn't. But your mother convinced me that you would understand." He eyed Merlin. "She told me that you tell her everything about us." He added. "But that doesn't matter, because you just gave me someone else to talk to. And if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be telling you this."

Merlin slowly reached up and ran a thumb down the blond's cheek where a tear was sliding down, then held his face in his hand and nodded. There was nothing Arthur could do that would make Merlin think different of him.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Willard and I...two years ago we... dated."

Merlin frowned suddenly.

Arthur nodded. "He was perfect at first, you know. I thought he liked me. But all that changed the day I caught him with someone else. The next day I went to break up with him." Arthur took a deep breath. "He held me down and tried to..." The blond shook his head angrily. "I grabbed the thing nearest to me, which was a glass plate and hit him over the head. It gave me time to escape."

Merlin stared with his brows narrowed as he held on tighter to Arthur. He shook his head. "...Frie..nds..." He said confused, because Arthur had still stuck with the ass after what happened.

Arthur gave a sad smile and shook his head. "Willard threatened to tell my father about the relationship if I cut him off. He knows what kind of person my father is, so he knew it wouldn't end good for me if my father knew."

Merlin shook his head even angrier. So Willard was using Arthur the whole time. Just like... Merlin exhaled a breath and pulled Arthur down until the blond's head was on his chest and sobbing. What else could he do? It was not everyday you could say to a person you know exactly what they went through.

"He was here." Arthur said low. "He told me things. I didn't believe them."

Merlin gently pulled back to see Arthur sniffle. "He told me you two were dating..."

Merlin shook his head disgusted.

"I didn't believe him." Arthur repeated low and brought his head close to Merlin's chest again. "I know you better than that. I feel like I know your heart and soul. Like I know you better than I know myself."

Merlin nodded and gently pulled away then gave Arthur a soft kiss on the lips then his cheek then his head. It felt so weird, being the biggest nerd, and suddenly feeling the need to be the one to protect.

But it felt so right.

Review Please :)


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Merlin was getting annoyed now. He'd been in bed for a full week and his mother was babying him. She came in every morning and spoon-fed him his breakfast, wiped his mouth with a napkin and cooed. Merlin sighed then looked towards the door and smiled when he saw Arthur was standing there laughing.

The blond walked over to the bed. "I think I can take it from here Hunith." He said as he grabbed the plate of potatoes from the woman. He laughed again when Merlin bit his bottom lip and blushed. "Why don't you take a break," Arthur suggested. "Get some lunch for yourself and I'll take over for a while."

Hunith glared and tried to grab the plate back. "I am very capable of handling..." She trailed off when a soft hand grabbed hers and she looked towards her son, who had a pleading look on his face. The woman raised an eyebrow then silently laughed. "I see." She said low. "A new doctor now, is there?"

"...Mother..." Merlin rasped. "Please..."

The woman laughed. "I guess I can let the two of you be alone for a while." She then eyed Arthur. "No funny business." She warned, then kissed Merlin's cheek and left.

Arthur made sure she was gone before looking back at Merlin then quickly walking over. He lay the tray of food on the small table and his and Merlin's lips were suddenly locked in a soft kiss.

Arthur slowly pulled away, sent one last soft kiss to the pink lips he loved and hummed. "You look like you're feeling better." He said low.

Merlin smiled back. "Only-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Arthur scolded. "What did I say about talking too soon?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm feeling better."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Your voice doesn't sound better. You're going to damage your vocal cords, like Dr. Glade warned."

Merlin shook his head annoyed, making Arthur laugh, then he leaned back on the bed. Arthur sat on the edge and leaned on Merlin's shoulder. "Any idea when I'll be able to kiss you on a date?"

Merlin laughed and shook his head. "Dr. Glade said-"

"Merlin stop talking." Arthur said then reached over on the small table. "That's why Morgana brought you these." He said, handing the boy a note pad and a pen.

Merlin rolled his eyes again then scribbled something and handed it to Arthur.

The blond read out loud. "Dr. Glade said not until the wound left by the breathing tube on my neck is healed." Arthur exhaled. "That could take months!" He said irritated.

Merlin shook is head then brought his hand to the bandages around his neck and pulled at them.

Arthur quickly stopped him. "If you pull those out, your stitches will get infected." He said low.

"I'm trying to-" Arthur shook his head and pointed to the pad and pen on Merlin's lap.

Merlin sighed again, then wrote.

"I'm trying to show you they're already healing." Arthur read then nodded. "That's wonderful." He said, not really convincing Merlin with his forced happiness. The boy smiled sadly and touched Arthur's face.

"I love you." Merlin said low.

Arthur smiled back and nodded slowly. He reached out and handed Merlin the food tray. "You should finish eating. I'm going to the bathroom, will you be ok?" Arthur pointed towards the small door inside the room.

Merlin smiled and nodded and only watched as Arthur walked inside the bathroom. The boy then sighed and lay back on the bed with shut eyes.

He didn't hear the room door open and he didn't hear the boots walking towards the bed. So he wasn't ready when the voice spoke over him, making his eyes shoot open.

"When I heard you survived the fire, I had to see it to believe it."

Merlin quickly jumped to the other side of the bed. "How did... you get in here..." He rasped, then looked towards the door wondering where the two cops were that were supposed to be watching over him. He scoot closer to the edge when the person came closer and fell off the bed on the cold, tiled floor with a pained gasp when he fell on his burned arm.

There was a chuckle. "You are so weak. How did you ever escape?"

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur..."

The boots were now in front if him. "What about him?"

"He's in the next room." Merlin forced his damaged voice to answer.

"Did you tell him?"

Just then, the bathroom door open revealing Arthur with his face wet. "Hey Merlin, why don't we take a shower?" He joked. The blond looked up, his joke suddenly forgotten. "What are you doing on the floor?" He looked up and the blond's brows narrowed. "Father, what are you doing here?"

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15

"Father, what are you doing here?"

Uther shrugged and walked towards his son. "I knew this was where you'd be. I want to be by your side, son. I want to show you I care."

Arthur frowned. Care...? "You wanted to... be by my side?" He said unbelievably and sarcastic. He scoffed and gave a mocking laugh then walked over to Merlin, completely ignoring his father.

Uther watched as his son helped the fool off the floor. "I know I haven't always been there Arthur, I just-"

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked when Merlin wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.

"I'm not so sure." The boy whispered. He still couldn't talk clearly, since forcing his voice to speak early without his throat healing from surgery could damage his vocal cords.

"Do you need the doctor?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Merlin shook his head. He pulled his head away and Arthur could he was trembling and wouldn't look up to meet his eyes. "Hey." Arthur lifted the boy's face to meet his eyes. "What is it?"

Merlin tried his best to ignore Uther, tried to ignore the fact that the man was glaring death daggers at him. He gulped deep. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

The blond nodded quickly. He couldn't deny his love the one thing he wanted. "I'll have to go home and get some stuff."

Merlin nodded.

"I'll be right back." Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead gently then whispered. "I promise." He helped the boy back into bed and kissed him gently on the lips, then turned to see his father was gone.

XOXOXOXO

Uther pulled his cell out and dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear. After three rings the phone was answered.

"Well, this is a surprise." The voice spoke.

Uther jumped into the back of the limo as he spoke. "I need you to do something. I will pay handsomely for your troubles."

The man hummed on the phone and Uther could hear his smile. "Do tell, what does the mighty Uther Pendragon want?

"I need you to get rid of someone. A pepple whose had too many chances to get loose but won't take any."

XOXOXOXO

Merlin woke in the middle of the night to the sound of whispering. He looked to his right to see Arthur sitting on a chair and talking on the phone. The blond smiled. "I promise, Hunith, I'll take care of him. You just rest. Bye." He hung up with a small smile. Then looked up at the TV hanging from the wall. The blond frowned and looked to his left to see Merlin smiling. Arthur smiled back. "How long have you been awake?"

Merlin hummed. "About a minute." He said, frowning when his voice sounded scratchy.

Arthur nodded. "Your doctor came in, she said you could go home in two days as long as you don't strain your voice."

Merlin opened his mouth to talk again, but...

"She also said that you might have a sore throat for talking when she told you not too." Arthur said with a small amused smile.

Merlin sighed then lay on his back, and looked up at the ceiling. "I feel like a mute."

Arthur smiled then stood up from his seat, walked over to the bed and kneeled on his knees so he was at Merlin's height while the boy was in bed. "Merlin? I... have something I wanted to give you..."

The boy looked towards the blond and frowned. "Give me?"

Arthur nodded. "Since the first time we met, actually." He licked his lips. "I'm just... scared. I don't want you to think I want something in re-"

"Would you just give it to me Arthur." Merlin said smiling. "I already know you. I know you wouldn't use me in any way. Anything you give me I know is from the heart. And whatever it is I'll treasure."

Arthur stared for a short moment before nodding and digging in his pocket. He seemed to be thinking about it for a moment before pulling his hand out, holding a red folded cloth. Merlin smiled and reached for it.

"My father gave it to me when I was ten." Arthur said. "I used to have nightmares, and since he works alot...well...I remember begging him to stay from work but he never listened. Anyway, I remember him giving me this. It told me it was my mother's. He told me that, even if he was working he would always be there, just like my mother after she passed away. Her handkerchief brought me comfort when I couldn't sleep."

Merlin stared sadly.

"Funny right? How my dead mother is here for me more than my alive father?"

Merlin stared down at the cloth in his hand. Arthur was giving him his dead mother's cloth? The boy gently shook his head. "I can't take this Arthur."

"I want to give it to you."

"She's your moth-"

"Merlin, please?"

The boy stared.

"Take it." Arthur said low. "It was my mother's love and comfort. I want you to feel that from me, even when I'm not with you."

Merlin looked back at him and nodded. "I told you, anything you give me I'll treasure. I know how special this is to you, I'll treasure it even more."

Arthur smiled. "Try it on."

Merlin smiled and opened the cloth. The teen gasped at what his glittered in his eyes. Arthur smiled as he watched Merlin lift the gold chain with the shiny silver ring and stared at it. as it hung on his fingers.

"This is... beautiful." Merlin whispered. He looked back at Arthur, who smiled.

"It was my mother's too."

Merlin frowned deeper.

"I want you to have it."

"Arthur, wouldn't you want to give this... you know, in case you ever got married."

Arthur smiled bigger and nodded. "I don't really care about my future right now. You're here, you're the one I want to give it to."

"But-"

Arthur groaned annoyed and suddenly pulled Merlin forward until their lips met. Merlin seemed to hold his breath when Arthur slowly pulled away.

"Can't you just say yes, for once?" The blond teased.

Merlin gulped deep and nodded shakily. "Y- yeah... sure... I'll take care of it." He cleared his throat and squinted. "Um... what was the question again?"

Arthur laughed low.

Review please :)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

(Two Days Later)

Arthur held onto Merlin's arm and helped him to lay down on the bed in Hunith and Balinor's bedroom. "Careful with your arm." The blond whispered.

Merlin smiled. "I'm fine, Arthur." He rasped.

Arthur smiled and kissed his love's head. "I'll be in the kitchen with Hunith. If you need anything just call."

Merlin chuckled. "I'm fine, Arthur. But I will." He added when the blond suddenly glared seriously.

When everyone else left the room, a laughing Balinor sat on the edge of the bed and lay a hand on Merlin's knee. "How are you really feeling, son?"

Merlin laughed. "I can't get anything past you, father, can I?"

Balinor shook his head no.

Merlin licked his lips and leaned up on the bed. "My arm still hurts, and I'm still a little dizzy, and nauseous."

Balinor nodded sadly, his smile now gone. "Your arm is still healing from burns, and the side effects are from the medication the doctor gave you."

Merlin smiled and lay his head against the board of the bed. "I just don't want to let them know." He said, gesturing towards where Hunith, Morgana and Arthur were cooking dinner.

Balinor laughed half heartily before scooting closer on the bed. "You are very strong, Merlin. You do know that? My very brave boy, you are growing up, possibly even found your first love. I may not agree on the boy's father but... Arthur is a very caring person, we can all see it. And you choosing such a caring person shows you are opening you mind, you're paying attention. And you stuck with Arthur no matter what we said."

Merlin stared.

"You choose to stick with your instincts, Merlin, and I'm proud of you."

The boy smiled suddenly staring down at his hands on his lap. "You know, Arthur was never bad to me, not even before he came up to me at school."

Balinor nodded in understanding.

"It was his friends really." Merlin said low, a small smile crossing his lips. "He hasn't hung with them once since we met."

Balinor frowned. "...Arthur turned his back on his friends, for your sake."

Merlin nodded and his father smiled again. "Now that is true love."

Merlin smiled again.

Balinor suddenly gave a smirk. "So... when's the wedding?"

Merlin's eyes widen and he sputtered. "W-w-what...?"

The man reached out and grabbed the ring hanging around Merlin's neck. Merlin looked down and grabbed the ring, laughing. "Oh," He shook his head, blushing. "It wasn't a proposal."

"Are you sure?" His father teased.

Merlin laughed harder and nodded. "Yes, definitely. It was just a way of him saying, "I love you, and I'll always be there"."

Balinor nodded. The man stood up from the bed, tapping Merlin's knee once more. " Rest, son." He walked over to the window and shut the curtain, darkening the room only slightly. Then he walked over to the wall where the light switch was.

"Leave it on." Merlin quickly protested.

Balinor nodded then left and shut the door only slightly. The man's smile suddenly faded, and he walked towards the kitchen. He saw Morgana and Arthur talking on the couch while Hunith was in the kitchen putting bread in the oven. Balinor frowned. "We had enough to get garlic bread?"

His wife smiled sweetly, gratefully. "Arthur brought it."

Balinor nodded. "I think we should get him some therapy."

Hunith frowned. "We're going to get Arthur therapy for buying bread?" She said confused.

Balinor couldn't help but laugh. "No, sweetheart, I'm talking about Merlin."

Hunith sighed and shut the oven. "You know we can't afford that, Balinor. Especially since they took away the insurance." She walked over to the stove where a pot was boiling.

Balinor shook his head. "Soup?"

"It was Arthur's idea. He brought some beef stew, so we won't have to eat the rice plain."

The man suddenly felt his heart shatter. He couldn't take care of his family, and suddenly this...boy comes and starts getting everything Balinor wished he could get. The man never felt so helpless, so insulted, yet grateful, and suddenly determined.

"I was thinking, maybe I could go back to school."

Hunith stopped what she was doing then turned slightly, eyeing her husband. "School? As in... GED?"

Balinor nodded. He exhaled a deep breath, not really wanting to suggest his thoughts. "We could use the kids college funds." He whispered low. "The classes only take a couple of months, and I know where they're giving free computer lessons. By the time they go to college, I would have the money back."

Hunith suddenly shook her head.

"Darling, it'll be a step up!"

"No." The woman said strictly.

"I want to take care of this family, Hunith. I can't do that with a 9 grade education." He argued.

Hunith shook her head. "We can't. Even if you were able to put the money back..."

"Why not?"

The woman stood silent for a moment as she stared at the stew in the pot. "Because there is no fund."

Balinor blinked rapidly, shocked. "No fund?"

Hunith nodded sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "They're our children, Balinor. It was cold and you were trying to find a job, but no one would hire you." She shook her head. "I couldn't let them starve." She said low. "So I used part of the money since you weren't working, and I used some for the heating bill," She sniffled. "And for part of Merlin's hospital bill."

Balinor exhaled and leaned against the counter with his eyes shut. "How much is left?"

Hunith gulped dryly. "$27."

Balinor sighed. "Out of 2000." He stated. He shook his head again and turned over to his wife, pulling her in for a strong hug. He kissed her head. "Things will get better, I promise."

Arthur stood near the corner of the kitchen, staring sadly, he slowly backed away and turned, staring down at the floor. He looked towards the parent's bedroom which was slightly open and he could see Merlin sleeping. The blond smiled as a thought came to him and he left towards the door.

"Arthur?" Morgana said confused.

"I'll be back. Give me a half hour. Please, don't start without me." He then turned and left out the door.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur knocked on his father's study door then walked in without waiting for a response. "Father, may I ask you something... as an adult?"

Uther chuckled. "You are barely an adult, son, but you can try."

Arthur walked in and went straight to the point. "What do you think about buying a building?"

Uther scoffed then broke into laughter. "Son, do you realize how many buildings I own? Too many to count."

Arthur nodded. "Why not buy another... in the lower town? where the poor...unfortunate live?"

Uther put a pen down that he was holding. "Do not amuse me, Arthur."

"I'm serious!" He walked over to the desk. "Think about all the attention you'll receive, the media will not back down on a rich man who does what he can to save a poor family."

Uther frowned. "Family?"

Arthur froze for a long moment, before nodding determined. "Yes... Not only that family, but the other families in the building as well."

Uther stared.

"You've talked to the media, father. This is what you need to do. Help Merlin's family get by, mention what you are doing when you're in front of the camera, no one will deny you when they hear what you've done. Whatever you want will be yours." Arthur tried.

Uther smiled. "So... the Emrys family is really that poor." He hummed and looked down at his desk. A smirk appeared on his face. "Tell me, son, where do they live?"

Arthur smiled happily and grabbed a piece of paper on his father's desk then wrote the address. He slid it on the desk towards Uther. Uther grabbed the paper smiling. "I will get to it."

"Thank you." Arthur breathed, then turned and left to tell his love the perfect news.

Uther stared at the paper with narrowed brows, and picked up his phone. After two rings...

"Are you ready for the job?"

"Yes. Tell me, where do I find him?"

Review Please, I have the next chapter... in my head :)


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17

He watched as the parents walked out of the building with the sister, a right site for her twin. He figured that the boy was still too ill to leave the house. The mother and father went one way, after kissing their daughter on the forehead, and the daughter went the other way. The man smiled darkly then pulled the car door open and made his way towards the building.

He walked up to the door then right inside of 213 Sunset. The man pulled on his gloves, making sure they didn't slip off and walked up the stairs.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was sitting on the couch, watching as Arthur walked back and forth in the kitchen, doing as he promised Hunith; he was cleaning. Merlin smiled then slowly pulled himself off the couch and walked towards the kitchen where Arthur had his back to Merlin.

Merlin walked over and ran his fingers from his right hand through the straight and golden locks. Arthur slightly shivered at the touch then suddenly turned and grabbed Merlin by the waist and pulled him forward.

"You're supposed to be resting."

Merlin blinked with a flirty smile then sent a gentle kiss to Arthur's lips. The blond smiled warmly. "I guess I can forgive you." He whispered.

Merlin smiled more and gnawed at his bottom lip before bringing his hand to Arthur's face. "You know, this is the first time we actually have alone." He smiled and his hands trailed down Arthur's broad and perfect shoulders then to his chest and down his arms and to his hands. Their fingers entwined and Merlin smiled then turned and pulled Arthur towards the couch.

Arthur blinked confused but smiled anyway as Merlin sat him down first and the boy stood over him. Merlin brought one leg to the couch then his other leg, making Arthur suddenly frown.

"Don't worry." Merlin whispered. He brought his hands to the blond's cheeks and force his head up and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I won't try anything."

Arthur gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

Merlin lightly laughed. "You can if you want to but," He leaned into Arthur's ear. "I think you'll want to." Merlin whispered low.

Arthur gulped nervously. "Want to what?" He whispered lower.

Merlin licked his lips and gulped nervously then gave Arthur another kiss. His hands suddenly trailed to the blond's buttoned t-shirt and he pulled one off, then the other, and another. Merlin gulped again and looked into Arthur's eyes.

"Do you want to now?"

Arthur blinked rapidly before he exhaled the deepest breath he'd ever took and he reached up and grabbed behind Merlin's head. "God yes." He pulled the boy down and their lips met in a hungry kiss. He sucked and bit at Merlin's pale- pink lips, loving the taste of the sweet syrup they had with breakfast. Arthur exhaled another deep breath into the kiss and grabbed Merlin's waist then turned until he could push the boy back on the couch.

The blond's hands were touching everywhere, making Merlin mew into the kiss. They pulled away for only a second for a quick breath before their lips came back together. Their wet kisses sounding loudly through out the quiet house. Arthur hummed into the kiss, moving his body downwards and making Merlin pull his lips away and gasp low. Arthur stared down at the sight below him, the beautiful sight of Merlin; face flushed, lips swollen and pink with a slightly open mouth and his eyes glazed through his suddenly foggy glasses. A smile suddenly plastered Merlin's lips and he reached out to continue undoing his love's shirt buttons. Only this time more desperately. Arthur leaned back down and continued his rough kissing. He was happy when Merlin's mouth stood open and he got a delicious taste when their tongues touched.

Merlin whimpered and tried pushing his body upward. When it seemed useless, he pulled his lips away. "Arthur," He breathed. "Please..."

The blond only smiled. "Please what?" He said low and teasing.

Merlin exhaled a deep, shaky breath. "Touch me." He whispered. When Arthur only stared, Merlin grabbed the blond's hand from his waist and slid it down his own body.

Just as Arthur's hand was going to reach Merlin's suddenly most sensitive area, the door burst open.

Arthur gasped and raised his head. The blond's eyes widen at the sight and he quickly acted, pulling Merlin over the back of the couch. "Duck!"

Merlin screamed when he and Arthur fell over the back of the couch and there were suddenly hundreds of bullet shots ringing out. Arthur kept his head on Merlin's the entire time, until the sound ended and he only heard Merlin's screaming still. Arthur raised his head and brought his shaky fingers to Merlin's mouth muffling his yells.

"Sh, sh, sh! It's alright!"

The boy only tried getting loose, shaking is head side to side, away from the grasp at his mouth.

"Merlin! Merlin! It's alright!"

The boy froze and stared up at and into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur stared with worried, narrowed eyes. "It's ok." He whispered. He gulped then slowly raised himself up.

"Arthur..." Merlin grabbed his arm and held him down.

"It's ok."

"He might still be there." Merlin said desperately, trying to grab the blond's arm.

Arthur looked through the top corner of the couch and looked towards the empty door, where suddenly a woman ran inside hysterical. "Hello? Is everyone ok!"

Arthur looked back down at Merlin, who was suddenly breathing too loud and too fast. "Merlin?"

"I can't breathe." The boy rasped.

Arthur's brows narrowed and he suddenly shot up to his feet and ran over to the bedroom. He heard the woman yell at him.

"Who are you!"

He slammed the door open and ran over to the drawer near the bed, grabbed the inhaler then ran back towards the living room, where the woman was now over a gasping Merlin while talking urgently on the phone, possibly to some cops or ambulance.

"Stay away from him!" She yelled.

But Arthur didn't listen. "Move!" He brought the inhaler to Merlin's mouth and pressed down. Merlin inhaled a deep breath and seemed to hold it for a few seconds before letting go. The boy stood taking deep breaths for another moment. "One more, Merlin. Come on." He brought the inhaler back to the boy's mouth and repeated the process. Merlin inhaled the new fresh air and held it in his lungs before letting it out. He stood laying on the floor, taking his needed air.

Arthur brought his hand to Merlin's chest and nodded. "That's it. In and out. Slowly."

The woman stared at the two for a moment.

Merlin shut his eyes and sniffled. "I'm ok." He whispered.

Arthur nodded again. "Good." He looked up at the woman. "Can you bring him some water."

She eyed the blond unsure for a moment before she nodded and quickly made her way towards the kitchen. Arthur helped Merlin sit up so his back was to the couch. The woman came back with the water and handed it to Arthur, who nodded his thanks.

"Here. Sip this."

Merlin did as he was told then lay his head back against the couch.

Arthur sat next to him and shook his head. "Who the hell was that? Why would anybody want to..."

Merlin opened his eyes and stared at the woman in front of him. "Nimueh? Can you give us a minute?"

The woman sighed and eyed Arthur before slowly nodding. When Merlin heard the door shut he exhaled another deep breath. "Arthur, there's something I have to tell you." He turned his gaze to the blond and gulped nervously then held his breath. "Your father's trying to kill me."

Review Please :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi! Yes that's right! I didn't abandon this one, it's one of my favorites. XD! Enjoy!

chapter18

Morgana and Hunith walked up to the apartment building while Balinor grabbed the last of the bags out of the car. The man could hear the two joking about the fact that they each carried only one bag and left him three. He kicked the door to the over used station wagon shut then made his way over.

"Yes, yes. You women are very funny." He said sarcastically, but also couldn't help a smile. "You can hold the door open for me, then." He taunted as he walked towards the building.

He heard the two giggle and Hunith turned to open the door. Once they went inside the family's smiles faded at seeing a group of police blocking the stairs leading up to their apartment.

Balinor handed a bag to Hunith and the other to Morgana before either woman could protest. Then walked up the stairs skipping steps, sudden worry for Merlin hitting hard. His son had gone through too much in so little time Balinor didn't want to lose his only son, even though Morgana was his only daughter, but there was a difference. A daughter was always more special to her mother, a son was always more special to his father.

The again, what were the chances of Merlin getting hurt again?

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" Balinor yelled desperately as he saw the police were blocking the entrance to their apartment.

Balinor froze in place at seeing his home destroyed with bullet holes and Merlin sitting on the couch with a paramedic wiping at a cut on his forehead. Balinor quickly made his way over and pushed the medic aside to get to Merlin, who at seeing his father broke down and threw his arms around Balinor.

"Sh, sh, sh. It's ok." Balinor shut his eyes in anger and held his son's head as he brought his lips to Merlin's hair.

"Oh my... What happened!" Hunith and Morgana finally made it upstairs and both ran inside the apartment carelessly dropping the bags on the coffee table on the way to Merlin.

Balinor slowly pulled away and wiped at Merlin's tears. "What happened?"

The boy shook his head. "It happened so fast. He came out of no where."

"Who?" Balinor asked angrily. His fatherly protective-ness cutting through and his heart-ace wanting to kill.

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him."

Balinor's brows narrowed in more anger.

Merlin sniffled. "But I know who is behind it."

Balinor's brows slightly softened and raised instead. "Tell me." He whispered.

"The police are already doing something."

The family looked up to see Arthur coming out of the kitchen along with two police officers.

"You are Mr. Emrys?" One cop asked.

"Yes." The man didn't mean to sound rude but his anger wouldn't let any kindness show.

"We are doing everything we can to get Mr. Pendragon into custody for the attacks he's done to your son. We just want you to k-"

"What?" Balinor stood up on his feet slowly. "What did you just say?"

"Mr. Emrys..." Arthur tried low, but Balinor was no longer paying attention to his surroundings.

The cop stared at Arthur then at Merlin then back at Balinor. "I thought your son already told you. Uther Pendragon was the one behind the attacks on Merlin."

"Attacks, with an S, it means multiple." Balinor said knowingly.

"My father was the one who set Merlin on fire."

Balinor stared at Arthur in sudden disgust.

"I didn't know until Merlin told me about an hour ago... after someone broke in and tried to kill us."

Hunith ran to Merlin and threw her arms around him sobbing loudly.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked worriedly.

Merlin only nodded.

"Uther Pendragon tried to kill my son?!"

The cop sighed. "Look, Pendragon has been doing this for a while. Arthur told us some things that could help in this case. All we have to do is catch him in the act and we can lock him up for good."

Hunith pulled away. "This isn't prove enough! Merlin's life wasn't almost taken once but twice by this man!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Emrys, but going with Merlin's word only will not hold up in court. Especially since Uther has so many good lawyers on his side. The most he'll end up with is a record with an accusation for murder."

Balinor shook his head angrily and turned kicking the chair nearest to him and flipping it over, making everyone look at the family.

Arthur walked up to the man and brought his hand up to touch the man's shoulder but thought better of it instead. "Balinor, I will do everything in my power to help."

The angry man spun on his heal. "Do you really want to help? Then get out!"

Merlin's head snapped towards his father in shock.

"We were fine until you Pendragons came into our life. Get out and never come back. Don't look at Merlin, don't talk to him, don't even think about him."

Arthur blinked in shock and hurt then looked down at Merlin who shook his head and eyes were wide.

"Balinor..." Hunith said low. "Don't do t-"

The man raised a hand. "Hunith, do not start. This is my job, to protect my family."

"It's not Arthur's fault!" Morgana cut in.

"Morgana! Go to your room."

The girl blinked then her face crinkled. "No!"

Balinor looked at her and brought his hand to his belt and began pulling it out "You are about to get your first spank, Morgana." He said low. "Go to your room.

The girl cowered behind her mother.

"No, no." Arthur raised his hands in defeat. "I'll leave. Don't...Don't attack each other when you need each other most." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered as he jumped from the couch.

"Mer-"

"Stop it Balinor." Hunith warned.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's jacket before he reached the door. "Arthur? Please don't go?"

The blond turned and sighed looking at the cut on Merlin's forehead then reached and ran his thumb across Merlin's chin. He leaned down bringing their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away. "I love you Merlin." He brought his fingers to Merlin's that was holding his jacket and gently pulled his fingers away.

"Arthur..." Merlin brought his hand to the threshold and watched as Arthur walked down the stairs.

"Merlin, come back over here."

The boy's eyes teared and he looked back at Balinor who stood with his hands in his pockets. Merlin shook his head. "Why would you do that?"

"Merlin, no boy is worth your life. No matter how rich they may be."

"But he is worth it, I love him!"

"Merlin...?" Balinor sighed when the boy ran from the apartment.

Review Please :)


	19. Chapter 19

chapter19

Balinor sat on the living room couch with his leg bouncing in worry. It was now mid-night and Merlin hadn't returned home. The man sighed and leaned back on the couch...aka Merlin's bed and began picking at small pieces of balled up couch fuzz.

"Balinor? Sweetheart." Hunith sat next to her husband and gently brought her hand to his knee. "Where ever Merlin is I'm sure he's fine." She assured low.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't sent Arthur away..." He trailed, not wanting to think of the consequences of what was or what possibly had already happened to his son.

Hunith sighed low. "Arthur is taking care of him. I am sure of it."

Balinor shook his head. "What if they go-"

"No. Balinor," Hunith shook her head in denial as she already knew the negative thoughts in her husband's head. "Arthur would never put Merlin in danger. He's not going to go to Uther knowing thee is a chance Merlin could get hurt again."

"I just wish we knew where he was." The man stood up from the couch and walked over to the window hoping he would see Merlin walking up to the apartment.

Hunith leaned back on the couch and exhaled a deep breath. "Balinor, Merlin kno-" At that very moment, the phone rang from the kitchen. Hunith looked up at Balinor who stared back with slightly relieved yet still worried eyes. Hunith stood up when Balinor went to the kitchen and answered. When she reached him, Hunith brought her hands to the man's upper arm.

"Merlin?" Balinor said hopefully.

_"Yes."_

Balinor exhaled a fully relieved breath. "Son, where are you?"

_"I'm... safe."_ Merlin added after a short second.

Balinor nodded. "Tell me where you are, I'll come get y-"

_"No. Father, don't. I'm with Arthur, I'm fine."_

"Merlin, you have to come home." Balinor said low and as calmly as he could. He was in no mood to get angry again. So he said something he really didn't want to, but did since he knew it would make Merlin happy. "You can bring Arthur, he can spend the night and we can talk if you want."

Balinor couldn't see the smile on Merlin's lips when the words were spoken. _"You really like him."_ Merlin stated.

"He makes you happy. Why wouldn't I like someone who makes you happy?"

Merlin gave a small hum and now Balinor could literally hear the smile on his son's face and that made Balinor smile. "Will you come home now?"

_"That's good, Father. Because he's your son-in-law now."_

Balinor's smile slowly faded into a full frown. "What?"

_"We'll come see you tomorrow, I promise."_ Merlin whispered before hanging up.

Balinor pulled the phone with his mouth slightly open as he hung the phone on the hook.

"Balinor, sweetheart, what's wrong? What did he say?" Hunith smiled, knowing that her husband was happy they heard from their son.

"They got married."

Hunith's smile quickly faded. "... What?"

Balinor looked into his wife's blue eyes. "Merlin and Arthur. They're married."

Hunith brought her hand to her mouth and gasped, and not knowing how else to react, ran towards their bedroom.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin gulped nervously as he hung up the hotel phone. The nervousness quickly fading when he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"How did it go?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin gave a small smile and glanced up at his husband. "There was no yelling." He said pointing-ly.

Arthur smiled and nodded knowingly.

"When are you going to tell Uther?" Merlin said low.

"He doesn't matter. He won't accept anyone I chose, so I don't care. The fact is no one can take us apart anymore." Arthur brought his lips to Merlin's cheek.

Merlin smiled and turned to face Arthur. "What are we going to do now?"

Arthur smiled knowingly. "Well, after the wedding comes the honey moon."

Merlin sucked in his lips and blushed deep pink.

Arthur leaned in towards Merlin's ear. "But I have a better idea." He grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him towards the door.

XOXOXOXO

Uther was sitting at his desk when he got the phone call. He was having such a good day with thoughts of a dead Merlin in his head.

"Pendragon."

_"Hello, I am calling on behave of your monthly credit card withdrawal." _A woman spoke.

Uther frowned.

_"You have over drew you with-drawal for the month unless you make a full payment of $50,000. Now, would you like to make this payment in full or a payment plan?"_

Uther stood up from his seat. "What! What are you talking about!? I've made no withdrawals in the last 30 days!"

_"I am truly sorry sir, but we have a transaction that clearly states you withdrew $50,000 on Thursday of March 28, 2013."_

Uther's brows narrowed and his mouth lined. "Someone took money out of my account yesterday?"

_"That is right, sir. And unless the payment is paid in full by-"_

Uther hung the phone up and stared angrily at his son's picture. "Little bastard." He snarled and walked towards his door. Arthur probably did it to get attention. Uther would make him pay every cent if it meant make him bend and work like a dog.

XOXOXOXO

The Next Day

Merlin gently knocked on the apartment door only once and it was quickly opened. He saw Morgana there and the girl leaned her head on the door as she moved to make room for Merlin to walk in. Arthur walked in right behind Merlin, holding his hand for dear life.

Morgana shut the door and stood near it watching as the boys walked towards the kitchen where Hunith and Balinor were.

"Sweetheart you're going to burn the spaghetti." Hunith complained as she walked passed Balinor to the stove and starting shaking the pot.

Merlin gulped and held on tighter to Arthur's hand. "Mother? Father?"

The two quickly turned to the threshold leading to the kitchen.

And for a long time no one said a word or even moved.

A/N: LarienGubler, you sly little devil, you read my mind for the eloping. :P Haha! You know me too well!

Review Please :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I figured I waited too long with this story and I am in a roll with these chapters because the ideas are popping up in my head.

chapter20

The silence was too much and he couldn't take it anymore. Having Balinor and Hunith just stare at them as if they came from another planet.

"Hunith... Balinor..." Arthur said low as he held Merlin's hand with both of his own.

"Arthur." Hunith greeted then used her hand to gestured to the kitchen chair. "Have a seat." She said low.

Arthur nodded and pulled Merlin towards the chairs, he made sure that Merlin sat before he sat down next to him. Arthur made sure to keep eyeing Balinor in case the man decided to strike him.

Hunith exhaled and leaned against the fridge.

"Are any of you going to say anything?" Merlin spoke so low it was almost whispered.

"I'm going to take a shower before dinner." Morgana said from where she stood at the kitchen threshold before she turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Merlin gulped nervously then forced a smile. "Well... Arthur and I decided we should get a house. we want up guys to come live with us."

Balinor folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head. "How do you expect to pay for a house? Neither of you have finished high school yet." He pointed out.

Merlin's smile slowly faded.

"I have my own account." Arthur explained. "Merlin and I are going to finish school and since we only have a year left... well, I have also offered Merlin a college savings account. Which he happily excepted."

Merlin nodded with another smile. "Nothings going to get between me and my career."

Balinor chuckled and walked towards the table then leaned his hands against the wood. "What if you two break up in a year?"

"I have no intention of breaking up with Mer-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Balinor hissed through gritted teeth at Arthur.

The blond quickly shut his mouth and nodded gently.

Balinor turned back to his son and hummed in question. "How about this, Merlin. You can get a divorce, and we'll pay for your college like your mother and I planned."

Merlin shook his head. "I'm not getting a divorce."

"Ok. how about this? II take Pendragon into my station wagon and bury his body somewhere? Then you can move back home."

"I love Arthur!" Merlin cried.

But Balinor was not giving up. "You are 16 and too young to understand love!" He yelled back as he leaned over Merlin.

Merlin gulped nervously and his eyes teared up. "I do know about love. You obviously can't see what I feel for Arthur."

Balinor inhaled deep and was about to speak again but was caught off by Hunith.

"Balinor sit down, sweetheart, before you give _me_ a heart attack."

The growled low in his throat and sat on the offered seat as Hunith lay a plate of bread on the table. She eyed Arthur before giving a forced smile. "Would you like butter," She cleared her throat. "With your bread?"

Arthur stood shocked for a moment before forcing a small smile of his own. "Yes, thank you." Hunith dug inside her apron and pulled out a few small packets of butter they always collected after going to a restaurant.

"Balinor sweet heart. Come." She turned, not waiting for a response. Balinor eyed Arthur with a glare before following his wife to their bedroom. Hunith slammed the door after he husband.

"Balinor, you must stop this." She said angrily.

"Stop what?" He gestured towards the door with his hand and whisper-screamed. "Do you realize what our son has done? He's just ruined his life! Any possible chance he had of a good education is gone!"

Hunith shook her head in sadness. "Sweet heart," She grabbed the man's arms and stared into his eyes. "I know what he's done. He's married because he loves him. Arthur loves Merlin too. Do you really think Arthur would force Merlin into something he doesn't want?"

Balinor sighed low and gently shook his head. "I want Merlin home."

Hunith smiled, her own eyes tearing now. "So do I. But you heard them, they are in love, Balinor. Remember when our parents tried to keep us apart?"

The man suddenly chuckled and looked down.

"If we had the chance, wouldn't you make the same choice they did?" Hunith said low. She raised her brows once. "I know I would have."

"Hunith-"

"Balinor," The woman whispered back. "If you scare Arthur away you scare Merlin too."

Balinor sighed and leaned back against their dresser drawer. Hunith let go of Balinor's arms and smiled. "We want to keep getting visits from time to time."

Balinor nodded. "I just... why couldn't it have been me?"

Hunith frowned. "You wanted to marry Arthur?"

"No! No, Hunith..."

The woman laughed.

"I just wish it was me to give Merlin everything he deserves." Balinor sighed again.

"Oh." Hunith breathed. "Sweet heart, is that what is bothering you? You can't get Merlin everything he wants?"

"I don't know." Balinor leaned away from the drawer and walked towards the bed and flopped backwards on it. "I should be able to provide for Merlin, I am his father. What if he truly married Arthur because he _could_ get him those things?"

Hunith chuckled. "Balinor, Merlin loves you no matter what. And I also have this idea that he doesn't care about what Arthur can get him. It's only been a few weeks and they may be only teenagers, but they _are_ in love, Balinor. And we can't change that."

The man smiled and sat up on the bed. "I just wish I could trust Arthur. I already know we can't trust his father."

"Balinor," Hunith scolded breathless. "We have guests whom we don't want to leave just yet." She smiled. "Let's go greet our son-in-law properly."

The man nodded and stood up then grabbed his wife's hand and kissed her cheek. "How's your cold, love?"

"It's getting better."

They walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to see smoke and Merlin and Arthur using their hands to blow the smoke out.

"What happened?" Hunith walked over to the stove where the spaghetti dried and was blackened and stuck to the pot. "Oh, damn."

Merlin's head snapped towards his mom. "Mother, you just swore."

"Oh hush you. You kids say lots worst these days."

"I don't."

"It looks like we'll have to go out for dinner." Arthur coughed.

"That's fine Arthur, I'll just start another pot."

"No. No,Hunith. Let's take Arthur on his offer." Balinor wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "It is a special occasion after all." He kissed Merlin's head making the boy shut his eyes and smile.

Arthur eyed Balinor before a smile appeared on his lips.

"Now, Arthur." Balinor pulled away from Merlin and walked towards the blond. He wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulder. "Tell me, what did you do during your honey moon?" The man squeezed when his hand felt his son-in-law's neck.

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked towards Merlin, who gave an apologetic look. "Father?"

"Hm? Tell me boy?" Balinor whispered in the blond's ear.

Review Please :)


	21. Chapter 21

chapter21

Arthur and Merlin walked into the apartment.

"All packed?" Merlin asked as he looked around the empty place where the couch used to be.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Hunith said as she leaned up holding a box, which Arthur ran over and grabbed from her.

"Hunith, I really don't feel comfortable with you living here. Especially if there's a chance that man will come back." He looked around at the bullet holes in the walls. "This certainly isn't the best place for such beautiful women to be living."

Hunith looked down and smiled, blushing.

Merlin rolled his eyes with the same smile his mother wore.

"Arthur, are you trying to get on my good side?"

"Is it working?' He asked quickly.

"Yes." Hunith replied just as quickly. She turned and walked towards the kitchen and grabbed another box that held dishes.

Arthur turned to Merlin who was looking at the wall near the window. The blond dropped the box on the floor and walked over to the boy. "Are you going to weep?"

Merlin gave a small chuckle. "No." He ran his fingers across the window.

"Then what's on you mind?"

Merlin sighed and only looked down at the street below as movers placed their boxes in trucks. "I just..." He turned to his new husband. "I feel I don't deserve this."

Arthur stared confused.

"I don't deserve the house you bought. I don't deserve the college fund, the car." Merlin gestured exasperated. "I don't deserve you! What have I ever done to get all this?"

Arthur smiled and quickly strolled over. "That's the point Merlin. You don't need to do anything besides what you _did_ do. You were and still are kind. _Adorable._ Even with your glasses. All I see is a beautiful person."

Merlin shook his head and chuckled again as he looked down at Arthur grabbing his hands.

"You are the most loving person I have met, Merlin. You made me love even more than I thought possible."

Merlin nodded and looked back up at Arthur's royal-blue eyes.

"You do deserve everything, Merlin. And I'm going to be the one who gives it to you."

"I never thought I could feel this way." Merlin whispered.

Arthur smiled lovingly.

"I just wish I could give back to you." Merlin finished.

"Merlin, I told you, you _already_ have, with your love."

Merlin hummed and looked down again, this time at the gold chain with the ring around his neck. He grabbed it in between his fingers. "I guess my father was right."

Arthur frowned. "Right about what?"

Merlin smiled and looked up at Arthur and lifted the ring with the chain. "The first time he saw this, he asked if it was an engagement gift."

Arthur laughed. "I would have been dead long ago."

Merlin joined in laughing. He leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder and hummed again. "I never felt this safe."

Hunith and Balinor walked in from the kitchen just as Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and brought his lips ti Merlin's head, leaving his lips linger for a moment before bringing his head into Merlin's neck. "I promise I'll keep you this safe."

Hunith gently nudged Balinor towards the door smiling, so they could give the boys some privacy.

Balinor walked down to the station wagon and frowned when he noticed it was gone and replaced with a limo. "Where is our car?"

"Oh, I traded it in for this."

Balinor looked at Arthur who handed him a small paper. Balinor frowned deeper and opened the paper to see a $3000 check. Balinor's eyes widen and his gaze snapped back to Arthur. "You sold my car?"

Arthur shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't want it anymore since you'll be driving in this." He pointed to the limo.

Morgana smiled wide and opened the door. "Wow. It's bigger than my bedroom!"

"You had no permission to do this." Balinor said low.

"Well, I can get you your car back. I'll just need the check." He reached for the money, which Balinor snatched and dug in his pocket.

"No. No..."

Hunith laughed at her husband then climbed in the limo after Morgana. Balinor went in next, then Arthur gestured for Merlin to enter before the blond entered last.

The drive wasn't exactly long, but when they finally stopped Morgana was the one who gasped loud when she looked out the limo window as she rolled it down. The limo turned into a driveway and right in front of them was a big white house.

Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur who nodded and smiled back. "Welcome home."

Morgana climbed out of the other door and gaped at the tall white house then looked around at the green lawn, which could probably fit a small playing park.

"This house was left to me by my mother before she died." Arthur explained. "I don't know why she left me a house, but I have finally found my use for it." He walked up to Balinor and handed him a bigger piece of paper.

Balinor frowned and looked down at the papers. His brows raised and looked towards Hunith who was reading over his shoulder.

"You are giving us your house?" Hunith asked in awe.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Everything is already paid for. The good thing about having one rich parent and the other who left me so much money."

"I..." Balinor shook his head. "I am speechless. I don't know what to say."

Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur and entwined their fingers.

"Thank you Arthur." Balinor said gratefully. "I wish there was something I could do in return."

"You already have." Arthur said then glanced at Merlin who smiled back and leaned on the blond's shoulder.

Balinor sighed with a smile.

"Let's go inside." Arthur said pulling Merlin along with him.

"Wait! Arthur? Where is the truck with our things?" Balinor yelled after the running boys.

No one noticed the dark car across the street and the man sighing with worried eyes as he dialed on his cell with trembling fingers. He gulped loud as the phone rang twice before it was answered.

"I'm sorry to say sir... the boy is alive." When he received no answer, he cleared his dry throat. "But they are at Ealdor right now. Walking into the house Ygraine left Arthur."

"_What_?" Uther snarled dangerously low.

Review Please :)


	22. Chapter 22

chapter22

Arthur walked out from the kitchen and into the living room where Merlin, Morgana, Hunith and Balinor were sitting. Morgana and Merlin were arguing about someone cheating in the board game they were playing, Monopoly. The blond smiled as he walked over and leaned down to Merlin who was sitting on the floor.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to take Merlin home now."

The family stopped laughing and all stared towards Arthur in confusion.

"Home?" Hunith whispered low. "But... but I thought you would be staying here. With us."

Arthur eyed each of them before looking down at Merlin who was staring down at the game on the small coffee table. Arthur exhaled and shook his head.

"_Merlin_."

"I forgot." Merlin said low.

Arthur sighed and looked towards Hunith. "I'm sorry. I thought Merlin would have told you already. We have a private condo waiting for us."

"You won't be staying." Hunith said, again sounding frightened by the fact that her son wouldn't be a few rooms away.

"Well, we won't be far. We're only a block away."

Balinor looked up at Arthur then down at Merlin for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Out of the question." He quickly got to his feet and walked towards the kitchen which was separated by a swinging door.

Arthur looked down and Merlin who only sighed and slowly stood up and followed Balinor.

"Father?" Merlin whispered as he walked into the kitchen and saw Balinor standing near the turquoise colored island in the middle.

"This is all going too fast." The man whispered as he stared down at the empty can on the counter.

"Father," Merlin tried again, but was interrupted by his father.

"I've already given my blessing for the marriage against my will. I will not lose a part of my family way before it is time."

Merlin shook his head sadly as he walked next to his father. "You're not loosing me. We'll be right around the corner. We can still-"

"Merlin?"

The boy stopped his ramble at his father's raspy call and blinked shocked at what he saw.

"You can't expect me to. I won't do it." Balinor said low. "Is it not enough I let Arthur take you without my permission first?"

Merlin exhaled and eyed his father before blinking and nodded slowly. He reached out and wrapped his arms around his father's neck and laughed at the man he knew to be so strong and who wouldn't break down for anything. Anything but his boy that was.

"Hush you." Balinor scolded.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin came out of the kitchen after a while without Balinor and gestured for Arthur to follow him. The blond did.

"I can't do it Arthur."

"What?" Arthur said disbelieving. "It's your father, right? I'll talk to him." He made to walk but his arm was grabbed.

"No, Arthur. That's my job, and I already did and I saw how much it hurt him. And so I decided that I don't want to do it. I don't want to leave them."

Arthur scoffed and turned shaking his head.

"He already wasn't at the wedding Arthur. It hurts him... He cried." He whispered.

"_Balinor _cried? I find that hard to believe."

Merlin shook his head sadly ignoring the comment. "Arthur, why can't we just stay here? You said it yourself, the house is big enough for six families."

"Because! Because..." The blond sighed and shook his head as he rubbed his face.

"Arthur what is it?" Merlin whispered. "Are you jealous they might get all my attention?"

Arthur laughed kindly. "No, Merlin, no. I just... I wanted... privacy." He whispered low.

Merlin leaned in closer with raised brows. "What was that?" He laughed.

"You heard me." Arthur laughed too trying to stop Merlin from noticing his blush.

Merlin giggled. "Did you plan something for tonight?"

Arthur exhaled and crossed his arms.

Merlin stopped laughing but still held a smile as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. "Arthur, that's so sweet. But what could you possibly have planned in such a short time?"

Arthur blinked then looked towards Merlin with a raised brow and... puppy eyes.

Merlin's smile slowly faded. "No..."

"Merlin-"

The smiled reappeared on the boy's lips. "Arthur-"

"Tonight was supposed to be our honey moon, Merlin."

"Who has we can't have our honey moon here?" Merlin whispered low as he sent a small kiss to his husband's jaw.

"With your father two feet away? No thank you."

"Arthur-"

"Remembered what happened when he asked me what we did on our honey moon night? it took two hours to convince him I didn't... what was the phrase he used? Ravish your fruit and de-flower you?" Arthur frowned.

Merlin laughed. "It's what married people do Arthur. I don't think he'll mind. After all we're married, and that was exactly how he made me and Morgana so-"

"Wait a minute." Arthur eyed Merlin. "Are you agreeing to our honey moon?"

Merlin blinked and stared plainly at the wall behind Arthur before he looked back into Arthur's eyes. "I guess I am." He said low. "I think I'm ready."

Arthur chewed the inside of his lip. "You _think_?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah... I know I am." He gulped low and deep. "I'm ready for you."

Arthur blinked and looked down at the floor for the shortest moment before shrugging. "I guess we could move into the second floor. Your family can have the first floor, and well... we share the rest of the house, which is here, the ground floor."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah."

Arthur nodded then smirked. "Yeah. But... you know I have the condo rented for a full month. You're not supposed to be at home for your honey moon." He said hinting.

Merlin blinked and wiggled his brows once before the boy's went to the other room to tell their family they would be moving in, in a month, after their honey moon in the condo.

Review Please :)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for reviews =D, Song: You've got a way By: Shania Twain

chapter23

Merlin gnawed at his bottom lip as he lit the last of the many candles he layed around the living room. He and Arthur arrived at the condo two hours ago, then Arthur decided he forgot something and ran out saying he'd be back as quick as possible. This gave Merlin time to run across the street to the warehouse store and get a few things of his own. The 20 candles that lit the dim living room, a bottle of sparkling juice since he was only 16 and not yet 18 and the last which was Merlin's surprise to Arthur. Merlin turned and straightened a bowl of fruit on the coffee table, then walked across the living room to the TV and straightened the small camera he bought.

Merlin remembered how Arthur said on their third date how one day he wanted to make his own movie and decided he would give Arthur what he wanted. Only thing was, this movie was only for their eyes only, no one else could take even a peep.

Merlin smiled as his clear sea-blue eyes looked down at the camera as he pressed the red record button. Merlin took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving the camera in front of him.

"I know you're not home yet, but I wanted to surprise you and see your face as you come in. Which won't be for a while so I have time to make this perfect."

XOXOXOXO

_*You've got a way with me*_  
_* Somehow you got me to believe*_  
_* In everything that I could be*_  
_*I've gotta say-you really got a way*_

_*You've got a way it seems*_  
_*You gave me faith to find my dreams*_  
_*You'll never know just what that means*_  
_*Can't you see, you got a way with me*_

Arthur walked into the condo and froze when he reached the center at seeing the candles lighting up the room, and the radio playing low the moment he stepped foot inside. He was cut from his thoughts by gentle hands on his shoulders and a warm breath near his neck.

"I picked this song just for you." Merlin whispered, making Arthur lose concentration on the music. Merlin slid his hands down the broad shoulders gently caressing Arthur's behind shortly before walking in front of the young blond man, Merlin slid their fingers to entwine and smiled as he shyly looked up, slightly blushing.

_*It's in the way you want me*_  
_*It's in the way you hold me*_  
_*The way you show me just what love's made of*_  
_*It's in the way we make love*_

"I hope you don't mind, I burrowed your credit card for this?" Merlin whispered, making Arthur laugh low.

Arthur shook his head. "No. What's mine is yours." He whispered back.

Merlin smiled and leaned in close wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders and whispering in Arthur's ear...

_"*You've got a way with words*"_  
_"*You get me smiling even when it hurts*"_  
_"*There's no way to measure what your love is worth*"_  
_"*I can't believe the way you get through to me*"_

Arthur smiled as he leaned his chin on Merlin's shoulder and they slowly danced. Arthur planted a soft kiss to Merlin's hair. He lightly laughed again as Merlin sang alone to the radio.

_"*It's in the way you want me*"_  
_"*It's in the way you hold me*"_  
_"*The way you show me just what love's made of*"_  
_"*It's in the way we make love*"_

Merlin slowly pulled away and ran a thumb across Arthur's bottom lip, this time only moving his lips to the words of the song.

_*Oh, how I adore you*_  
_*Like no one before you*_  
_*I love you just the way you are*_

Arthur still smiled and ran his fingers through Merlin's dark hair. "Shall we start on our honey moon?"

Merlin laughed low. "This is our honey moon."

Arthur shook his head. "No. I'm talking about the other part." He gestured with his head to the bedroom.

Merlin smiled and nodded. Then grabbed Arthur's hand and walked him towards the TV. "I was hoping we could do it out here, so we could watch oursel-." And just as he pointed to the camera on top of the TV, the door to their condo burst open.

Arthur spun around in shock, and Merlin screamed in surprise. Arthur's eyes widen as he watched another man along with his own father burged in. The other man pulled up a gun.

"I won't miss this time." Uther snarled and he pulled up a gun of his own.

What confused Arthur was when he pulled the trigger, it made no sound except a small hiss, but Merlin still fell to the ground with a loud thud. Arthur made to run to him but he gasped when he felt the sudden sting in his own neck. He brought his hand to the spot and pulled out the small needle. His eyes widen in even more shock before he stared at Uther.

"What..." Before he could finish he too fell to the floor with a slightly louder thud than Merlin's.

Uther walked up to the bodies and nodded as he saw they were both still awake, but paralysed. "Perfect. We just need to wait an hour then I can show you how much of a weakling your boy..." His brows narrowed as his eye landed on the shiny thing on a chain on Merlin's neck. Uther leaned down and pulled the chain out. His eyes narrowed in fury as he recognized his wife's ring.

And that was why he found himself kicking a 16-year-old defenceless boy.

A/N: I am full of bad cliffies... :P

Review Please :)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: 2nd chapter for today =D Thanks for reviews!

chapter24

Merlin could barely groan when the hour they were waiting for passed. He watched as the man with Uther grabbed Arthur and carried him over to the couch putting him to face the scene in front of him. Merlin's eyes trailed from Uther to Arthur, who was paralysed just as Merlin was but Merlin could still see the worry in Arthur's eyes.

Merlin inwardly whimpered when he was easily raised by both arms and came face to face with Uther.

"This is going to be fun." Uther spun Merlin around. He stared into his son's eyes as he spoke. "He will be able to feel the pain now that the injection has slowly worn off."

Merlin could see Arthur gulp thickly, then his eyes trailed down to see Arthur's leg twitch.

Uther nodded. "Once he is gone, you will realize life is better. You won't feel so weak as he's made you these past few weeks."

Arthur gulped again and slowly opened his mouth to speak once he realized the injection was wearing off on him too, but nothing came out except a squeak.

Uther nodded to the other man, who nodded and walked over to Arthur then began binding his hands. "Sorry son, but I can't have any interruptions while I do this."

Arthur's eyes widen as he saw what Uther was bringing around to Merlin. Arthur was able to move his hand about a quarter towards Uther. "...N...no..." He could only whisper, and his body moved suddenly violently and fell sideways on the couch.

Merlin's breathing became quick. He slowly raised his as if to reach towards his love, but instead a whimper escaped when he suddenly felt a string wrap around his neck. Merlin had no idea what it was but he was suddenly able to bring his hands up to the rope around his throat, and there was a fight in him he never knew he had. But that fight was not enough, even if he wasn't slowed down by the injection inside his body, Uther still held at least 160 pounds more than him. Which was why when Merlin tried jumping to escape he was instead lifted off the ground by Uther using the string around his throat.

Merlin's mouth fell open in a gasp and he shut his eyes hoping it would help to get some air in his lungs. But of course it didn't. He kicked in the air violently then opened his eyes to see Arthur throw himself off the couch, and slowly roll over with his bound hands reaching out.

"No..." The blond could only whimpered. Merlin could see tears rolling down his face as he tried to crawl over to him.

"You are going to die even if I have to do it with my own hands." Uther snarled into the boy's ear.

Merlin again shut his eyes gulping deep before reopening them with tears rolling down his cheeks. He gently shook his head to Arthur who was now visibly crying. "Don't do it." His words were now coming out clearer. "I... I love him." He whispered.

Merlin could not breathe any longer and with the last breath he knew he had, he moved his lips before his hands fell from the rope at his neck.

Even with the boy's arms flinging around Uther pulled at the string with all his strength. "Die bastard."

Arthur's eyes glazed over with tears as he watched Merlin's lips. _I love you_.

"Merlin?"

Uther let the body go and Merlin fell with another loud thump, only this time he was unmoving, eyes shut as if in a peaceful sleep.

Arthur stared at Merlin for a second. "No!" He dragged himself closer. "Merlin?" He crawled closer and could now see the red angry marks around Merlin's neck. "Merlin, please? Sweetheart?" He reached out one trembling hand and grabbed Merlin's warm fingers holding on tight.

Uther stared breathless with a smile on his face. "Finally.

Arthur stared up at him and shook his head angrily. "You kill my husband."

Uther's smile quickly faded. "What?"

Arthur looked back at Merlin's normally pale face so he couldn't tell if his body was already getting cold.

"What did you say?!" Uther stormed over and grabbed Arthur by the shirt bringing their faces inches apart from each other.

Arthur weakly reached out and forcibly grabbed Merlin's chain from Uther's grasp. "We got married two days ago." He hissed.

Uther stared back disgusted. He raised his fist and the sound hitting Arthur's face sounded through the room.

"Grab the boy!" Uther snarled as he lifted Arthur's body. Arthur could not fully fight yet because of the injection.

The man with Uther ran over and lifted Merlin.

"Follow me." Uther ordered as he walked over to the window.

The man frowned but obeyed the order still.

Uther forced the double balcony doors open.

Arthur's eyes widen when the cool air hit his face as Uther held him near the balcony to see over. Arthur's gaze turned to see the man holding Merlin lifting Merlin up.

"_Noooo_!" It was as if it happened in slow motion seeing Merlin's body falling then stopping suddenly. Arthur stared at the body below shocked, sickened by what he'd witnessed. He suddenly felt Uther's breath on his neck.

"You love him so much, you can join him."

Those were the final words he heard before he saw the world flip as he was pushed over.

A/N: Yup, I am smiling. :P Review Please :)


	25. Chapter 25

chapter25

The family ran into the hospital for the fucking third time in two weeks and Balinor was sick of it. This routine of his son getting hurt by some asshole was enough. The moment they got out, Balinor was going to find Uther, because there was no doubt in his mind that the bastard was behind this.

Hunith stormed over to the woman behind the counter. "We are here for Merlin Em... I mean Pendragon."

The woman stared at the family before nodding once and standing up. "I'll get his doctor." She said low before walking off, glancing behind her at the family before turning into a door. Inside, she saw the boy's doctor, who was running a gloved finger around the red angry marks on the pale boy's neck.

"Dr. Glade?" She whispered. "The boy's parents are here."

Dr. Glade exhaled low then pulled the white blanket over the boy's head and turned to the nurse. "How do you tell parents their teen son is dead?"

The nurse shook her head unsure. "I'm not a doctor, I just take care of our patients information."

The man sighed again and looked towards the other body in the room. "How about his parents?"

The woman shrugged again. "They haven't called back."

Dr. Glade shook his head and walked towards the door.

XOXOXOXO

He hears the annoying voices descending so he figures it's time to come out of the dark which is even more annoying. It's cold here and lonely and he knows there's someone waiting for him. The headache and body ace is nothing compared to the ace in his heart. The longing he felt to touch.

The blanket slides off his body which he realizes is naked but he doesn't care. He senses the other presence next to him, and his clear sea-blue eyes look to see, and it's like he is hypnotized with how loud his heart beats. His bare feet gently touch the floor and he walks over to the other body which has the face uncovered. He could sense the connection they have and nothing could take that connection away. He knows this as he plants his hand on his love's cheek then slowly leans down until their faces are an inch away.

"Nothing can keep us apart." He plants his lips to the blonds and there is an instant shock wave. It's like the walls move and the earth trembles when these two touch. He pulled his lips away smiling.

The blond took a deep needed breath before slowly exhaling, then opening his eyes. He smiled back at his love who he knew was coming for him, he sensed it in sleep.

XOXOXOXO

Hunith sobbed loudly as she, her husband and their daughter walked into the room the doctor took them to. When the door opened, everyone gasped.

The doctor walked in with wide eyes and confusion as he stared at the sight. He looked back to the family in fright. "They were right here!"

XOXOXOXO

They laughed loud, not minding the people who gave the two running boy's in hospital gowns stares. They ran and they didn't know why but they couldn't care less because they were together. They were together in death... at least that's what everyone would think. And maybe that's why they were happy. They could run and nobody would find them, and to new people they meet, no one would care seeing two boys back from the dead.

Though deep inside there was the curiosity of how. The boy's had only one thing on their mind.

Each other.

THE END

A/N: This was exactly what I was planning for the ending, I just didn't know how. Hope it's not disappointing. =D

Review Please :)


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Some people are confused about my last chapter, but that's ok, I'll explain. Merlin and Arthur died, but came back to life, that's why they were running from the hospital. Anyway, I decided to add an extra chapter, but one of my reviewers reminded me of one tiny detail I planned to add in the first place but forgot like an idiot. =D

Epiloge

Uther sat in his home office as he signed papers for his bank when the knock came. "Enter." He looked up as the door opened and he saw his maid walked in.

"This just arrived." She said low as she placed the package on the desk.

Uther grabbed the unmarked package and studied it with a frown. "It doesn't say who it's from."

The woman shook her head in agreement and eyed the man before gently speaking. "It's been two years, you weren't at the funeral." She said low. "Everyone goes to visit Arthur's grave, even strangers."

Uther only sighed and began opening the package.

"You didn't even cry for your son's death."

"Good bye, Nancy." He said annoyed, Uther frowned as he now had the package open to see a video tape and a small note.

We won.

Uther frowned then walked over to the small TV in his home office and pushed the tape inside. Two seconds later small words slowly appeared on the screen.

We have more than just this one. Just know, all who trusted you once, no longer will. By 11 am your life is over. Just as you did us.

Uther's brows narrowed as the screen changed to a very familiar scene. The man's brows narrowed more as he realized where he was and what exactly he was doing as this video played.

"What is that?" The maid whispered confused.

Uther quickly pulled the tape out now remembering the woman was in the room. He stared shocked at the now blank TV as he heard a cell ringing.

"Yes? What?! What station?" The maid quickly walked over to the TV again and turned the channel to the news. Her brows narrowed in pure confusion as the news played the same tape Uther had just received. The woman watched in horror as she saw Uther strangling Arthur's husband then carrying him over to the balcony.

The camera changed to the news crew, who stared stunned at the sight. The woman gulped nervously and looked as if she was going to be sick.

_"Again, this is breaking news. We have no idea how someone managed to break into our camera station but as you can see it seemed they had very good reason. As we watch the horror of Arthur Pendragon's murder in 2011, we now have some clue as to who was behind it."_

_The man spoke next and nodded. "I find this very disturbing to actually, think... to know that a father would murder his own son and his son's husband after two days. Let's just hope the police would catch him before he has time to leave the city."_

The door bell rang just then and Uther eyed his maid who only stared at the TV with wider eyes. Uther stormed over to the TV and slammed his palm on the off the button.

"The door." He snarled low.

The maid walked backwards towards the door trying to stop her trembling legs as she stared eye to eye at the murderer. She quickly ran from the room when she reached the door. Uther stared at the tape on top of his TV. His heart beat in anger but most of all in fright. His career was now over. Who hell the made this tape!

Uther flinched when he heard a scream from his maid. The man, not wanting to get arrested without a fight, ran over to the door to lock it, but the door was slammed open.

Uther stared in even more fright at the tall man with neck length hair, who slammed the door shut trapping Uther inside.

"YOU MURDERED MY SON!" With that, Balinor charged at the frozen man.

XOXOXOXO

His clear sea-blue eyes watched the video in front of him, he always smiled while watching this. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his husband whisper.

"You're watching this again?"

Merlin smiled and nodded softly as he reached and gently squeezed the hand on his shoulder. "It was a beautiful funeral, Arthur." He whispered again as he watched their _bodies_ being lowered into the ground.

The blond smiled lovingly as he walked around the couch and sat next to his love. He wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulder, who leaned his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Did you send the tapes?"

Arthur nodded gently. "Yeah."

"I wish we could see them." Merlin whispered. "Tell them we're ok." He said as he eyed his crying mother. He then eyed Morgana who walked over to the hole in the ground and dropped a rose inside. Merlin shook his head in worry as his eyes landed on Balinor who wore sun glasses no doubt trying to hide his own tears. He only ever let Merlin see his tears. "I hate to think of what my father's doing right now."

Arthur smiled knowingly. He_ loved_ what he thought Balinor was doing right now. "We'll contact them soon." He whispered. "I promise."

THE _END END_

Review Please :)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Ok, for the last time since people _still_ seem to be confused. Merlin and Arthur died, they came back to life. But since nobody has heard from or seen them after the doctor called their time of death, they are known as dead. Thefore Merlin and Arthur are alive and are faking their deaths. That was the whole point of my putting them watching the video of the funeral, to show _they are alive_.


End file.
